Verlies Nummer 5587
by Serotina
Summary: Hermine, ein Verlies ohne Tür mitten in Gringotts und sie ist nicht alleine. HG/SS Story
1. Chapter 1

Ich kann wirklich nichts gegen dieses nervige Plottbunny tun, dieses verfolgt mich schon seit November und ich habe jetzt endlich mal die ersten Kapitel zu Papier gebracht. Weitere werden schnell folgen, versprochen. Ist nur eine kurze HG/SS Geschichte, wenn sie nicht zwischendurch ein Eigenleben entwickelt, was ich nicht glaube.

Disclaimer: Die tollen Figuren und Orte gehören alle J.K.Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeborgt und werde sie bestimmt unbeschädigt wieder zurückgeben. Mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld ( leider ) …..

Inhalt: Die Geschichte spielt im 7 Band und setzt an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle an, die Haupteckpunkte des Buches werden bis dorthin weites gehend eingehalten, alles was anders ist, wird noch im laufe der Geschichte erwähnt.

Ich hoffe, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen ….

Verlies Nummer 5587

Kapitel 1 : Verlies Nummer 5587

Wie konnte sie sich nur wieder überreden lassen, So was zu tun? Sie musste doch wirklich nicht mehr alle Besen beisammen haben. Das gerade Sie, Hogwarts ehemalige Schulsprecherin, Einserschülerin, Liebling aller Lehrer ( na gut fast aller Lehrer ), gerade dabei war in Gringotts einzubrechen.

In Gestalt von niemand geringerem als Bellatrix Lestrange. Würde es ein Buch geben, mit dem Titel, alles was sie schon immer über Bellatrix wissen wollten, dann hätte sie es auf jedenfall gelesen. Doch leider gab es solch ein Buch nicht und Bellatrix schien auch nicht dazu geneigt, in nächster Zeit ihre Memoiren herauszubringen. Die wären dann wahrscheinlich unter dem Namen mein Leben mit Voldemort erschienen.

Es lief Hermione immer noch eiskalt den Rücken herunter, wenn sie daran dachte, in welchem Körper sie gerade steckte. Doch jetzt war es zu spät, daran noch etwas zu ändern und wenn sie schon einmal hier war, konnte sie auch gleich einen weiteren Horukrux zerstören. Leichter gesagt als getan.

Was sie nur noch immer nicht verstand war, wie eine Hexe, die mutig genug war, sich mit einer Scharr von Todessern anzulegen, es nicht fertig brachte ein einfaches Wort, wie nein über die Lippen zu bringen. Anscheinend war das einfach zu hoch für eine der begabtesten Hexen, die Hogwarts in den letzten Jahren beherbergte.

Tief in ihrem innersten wusste sie, dass sie die einzige logische Wahl gewesen war. Es wäre viel zu leichtsinnig gewesen, den Hoffnungsträger der gesamten Zaubererwelt, in ein Verlies einbrechen zu lassen und damit seine Festnahme zu riskieren und Ron schied eigentlich schon von vorn herein aus.

Er wäre einfach überfordert mit der Situation gewesen, Bellatrix überzeugend darzustellen ohne gleichzeitig wegzulaufen, weil er vor sich selber eine schier große Angst hätte. Außerdem würde Ron wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal einen Horukrux erkennen, wenn er direkt vor seiner Nase stünde, umgeben von einer Beleuchtung a la Las Vegas.

Doch auch Hermine fühlte sich nicht unbedingt wohl in ihrer neuen Haut. Die hohen Stiefel, die in extremen Situationen bestimmt eine gute Waffe abgeben würden, brachten sie beinahe um den Verstand, auf dem holprigen Kopfsteinpflaster der Winkelgasse. Die schwarzen Netzstrumpfhosen kratzten an jedem Millimeter ihrer mindestens 10 cm längeren Beine und ihr Kleid enthüllte mehr als es verdeckte.

Somit zog Hermine jegliche Blicke auf sich, sei's weil sie eine der bekanntesten Todesserin war oder wegen ihrer auffälligen Erscheinung, es war ihr unangenehm so wahrgenommen zu werden. Sie konnte nur von Glück reden, dass ihr hoher Status es verhinderte, dass sie von jedem angequatscht wurde.

Es reichte ihr schon voll und ganz, nachher einen Kobold davon zu überzeugen, sie alleine zum Verlies zu lassen. Denn ein nerviger und zudem noch äußerst gefährlicher Kobold vor der Tür, würde gewiss nicht dazu beitragen, dass sie in Ruhe nach dem Horukrux suchen konnte, ohne Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Trotz ihres waghalsigen Vorhabens, genoss sie es, mal wieder am helllichten Tag durch eine ihr bekannte Straße zu gehen und für kurze Zeit, ein kleines heimisches Gefühl zu spüren. Auch wenn ihr nicht gerade gefiel, in wie weit, sich die Winkelgasse seit ihrem letzten Besuch verändert hatte, so fühlte sie sich dennoch daheim. Ein Gefühl was in der letzten Zeit immer seltener geworden war, bis es irgendwann gänzlich verschwand.

Mit einer verbissenen und wie sie es hoffte arroganten Miene, schritt Hermine an den geschlossenen Läden und dunklen Schaufenstern vorbei, zielgerichtet auf ein riesiges Gebäude mit einer Vielzahl an langen, weißen Säulen und kleinen Wachkobolden davor.

Mit einemmal steigerte sich Hermines Nervosität ins unermessliche und als sie endlich an dem großen Eingangstor angelangt war, glich sie innerlich einem nervösen Wrack, dessen Nerven nichts lieber getan hätten, als sich umzudrehen und in den nächst besten Buchladen zu laufen.

Doch Hermine ging weiter, vorbei an den Türen wo die bekannten warnenden Worte eingemeißelt waren. Die sich Hermine lieber nicht noch einmal durchlas. Genauso wie sie die ganzen Artikel von gefassten Einbrechern versuchte zu ignorieren, die ihr durch den Kopf schossen und wie Zeitungshändler um ihre Aufmerksamkeit heischten.

Es gab einen Namen für die Leute, die das versuchten, was sie gerade im stande war zu tun, Größenwahnsinnig oder einfach nur dumm.

Hermine nahm sich ganz fest vor, bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit, die sich ihr bot, nein zu sagen.

Bevor sie auf einen der zahlreichen Schalter zuging, holte sie noch einmal tief Luft und suchte sich den Kobold aus, der am nettesten von allen aussah. Doch eigentlich hätte sie auch eine Münze werfen können, denn jeder einzelne von ihnen sah aus, als würde er am liebsten einen Zauberer zum Frühstück verspeisen.

So entschied sie sich für die goldene Mitte und trat an den Schalter.

„ Willkommen in Gringotts Mrs. Lestrange. Was kann ich für sie tun?" schnarrte die kränzende Stimme des Kobolds und kleine wässrige blaue Augen fixierten ihr Gesicht.

„ Ich würde gerne etwas aus meinem Verlies holen!" Hermine schaffte es gekonnt, dass nervöse Beben aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen und sah dem Kobold gelangweilt und höchst gereizt in die Augen.

„ Ich werde sofort Ian damit beauftragen sie zu begleiten."

„ Nein!"

„ Was meinen sie mit Nein?!" Der Kobold mit den wässrig blauen Augen beugte sich soweit nach vorne, wie es ihm möglich war, ohne auf den Tisch zu krabbeln.

„ Damit meine ich, dass ich alleine gehen werde oder wollen sie mich etwa beleidigen, indem sie mir nicht zutrauen, selbstständig mein Verlies zu finden?" Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und leiser und ihr Oberkörper machte es dem Kobold gleich und beugte sich nach vorne.

Gesicht an Gesicht versuchten beide sich im böser gucken zu überbieten.

„ Wenn sie nicht wollen, dass ich mich über sie genau an der richtigen Stelle beschweren werde, dann geben sie mir jetzt meinen Schlüssel!"

Sie hatte es getan, sie hatte ihre Todesserkarte ausgespielt. Ihr einziges Ass im Ärmel, wenn man ihren Namen und vor allem ihren Ruf außer Acht ließ. Aber ihre direkte Verbindung zu Voldemort zog immer. Wie auch in diesem Fall.

Wenn dies überhaupt noch möglich war, so wich jegliche noch vorhandene Farbe aus dem bleichen Gesicht des Kobolds. Danach hörte man nur noch das scharrende Geräusch von einem alten, rostig wirkenden Schlüssel der über den Schalter geschoben wurde und somit den Besitzer wechselte.

Sie hatte definitiv gewonnen und mit einem höchst zufriedenen Grinsen ging Hermine mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand durch die Tür, die jeden Zauberer von den Besitztümern aller magischen Wesen von Großbritannien trennten.

Jetzt musste sie sich nur noch zurechtfinden und ihre Aufgabe war so gut wie erledigt. Den schwierigen Teil hatte sie auf jedenfall erstmal hinter sich gebracht. Jetzt musste sie nur noch dass richtige Verlies finden und dann kam das wichtigste. Finden und zerstören des Horukrux.

Prompt hatte sie sich verlaufen. Die Kobolde sollten Verliespläne in den Druck geben lassen, damit sich einer über 1,30 auch zurecht fand. Aber sie war wahrscheinlich die erste die ohne Begleitung durch diese Gänge schlich. Mal abgesehen von den ganzen Dieben, zu denen sie auch irgendwie gehörte. Doch wenigstens klaute sie für eine gute Sache, welcher Dieb konnte schon von sich behaupten, dass sein Diebstahl, zur Vernichtung Voldemorts geführt hatte.

Und welcher Dieb konnte schon von sich behaupten, seinen eigenen Einbruch nicht schön geredet zu haben.

Nachdem sie ungefähr 1 Stunde umhergeirrt und nur knapp dem Feuer eines Drachen entkommen war, stand sie endlich vor der richtigen Tür. Verlies Nummer 5587.

Glücklich darüber endlich am Ziel zu sein, steckte sie den schweren Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn um. Nachdem sie eingetreten war, verschwand die Tür hinter ihr wie von Zauberhand und ein Mann der mitten im Raum stand, drehte sich zur ihr um.

_Scheiße_

0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0oo00o0o0o0o0??????0

Wie hat es euch gefallen???? Bin neugierig


	2. es komt immer schlimmerals man denkt

So hier ist auch schon das zweite Kapitel. Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, habe mich sehr darüber gefreut und hoffe, dass euch die Geschichte auch weiterhin gefallen wird.

Padme: Diese Idee hat ich seit der Szene in Gringotts im 7 Band gepackt und mich beim lesen nicht mehr in Ruhe gelassen. Freut mich, dass das Kapitel dir gefallen hat.

Mionecoop: Ich bin mal gespannt, ob du mit deiner Vermutung richtig liegst, ich glaube aber schon, so viele Menschen werden in dieser Geschichte ja nicht mitspielen g. Ich versuche regelmäßig zu updaten, vielleicht sogar jeden vierten Tag. Das werde ich jedenfalls erstmal versuchen. Reviews sind dabei immer eine gute Unterstützung! XD

SweeneySev: Da ich den 7 Band bisher nur auf Englisch gelesen habe und ich deswegen mich nicht an alles erinnern kann, würde ich mal sagen, dass ich die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen weglassen werde, aus reiner Unwissenheit g. Die Verliese sind bloß gegen jedwege Art von Zauber geschützt.

Hab noch was vergessen: gedanken von ihr sind kursiv und von ihm unterstrichen

Viel Spaß beim lesen ….

Kapitel 2: Es kommt immer schlimmer als man denkt.

_Es ist vorbei. Finito.__ Ende. Schluss aus vorbei! __Meine letzte Stunde hat geschlagen.__ Ich hätte doch noch kurz in den Buchladen gehen sollen. _

In diesem Moment wünschte sich Hermine nichts sehnlicheres, als das Ian doch vor der Tür stehen würde oder sie einfach ganz weit weg wäre. Richtung Australien oder noch weiter. Doch keines der beiden Sachen entsprach der Realität. Dafür stand sie gerade mit einem ihrer größten Feinde in einem Verlies und fühlte sie wie ein kleines 11 jähriges Mädchen, dass vor ihrem Lehrer stand und nicht wie eine grausame Todesserin die gerade Voldemorts andere rechte Hand beim klauen erwischt hatte.

Severus Snape hatte schon immer gewusst, dass er irgendwann für seine bösen Taten bezahlen musste, doch diese Quittung hätte er lieber später bezahlt, vor allem nicht an diesem Ort und noch weniger in der Gestalt von Bellatrix Lestrange. Anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt und zwar gewaltig.

Das hatte er nun davon auf der guten Seite zu stehen, einen Haufen Ärger. Wenn er schon allein daran dachte, was ihm alles erspart geblieben wäre, wenn er nicht die Seiten gewechselt hätte, dann würde er es beinahe bereuen. Aber auch nur beinahe, auch wenn die Vorstellung keine Idioten auf Schimpansennievau mehr zu unterrichten sehr verlockend war.

Doch er würde diesen Schritt immer wieder machen, er bereute fast nichts, abgesehen von der Tatsache, in Gringotts eingebrochen und erwischt worden zu sein. Zudem es auch noch völlig umsonst gewesen war. Denn er wusste immer noch nicht, wo sich dieser verdammte Horukrux befand und in ihrem Beisein konnte er auch schlecht danach suchen. Schlimmer konnte es nun wirklich nicht mehr werden!

Diesen Gedanken bereute er gleich 10 Sekunden später, als er endlich bemerkte, was mit der Tür geschehen war. Obwohl Tür konnte man dazu beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen, es tendierte eher zu einer Wand.

Es reichte anscheinend nicht, dass er von Bellatrix erwischt worden war, nein, jetzt saß er auch noch mit ihr in ein und demselben Verlies fest. Das Schicksal hatte wirklich manchmal seine Ironischen Momente.

Die Spannung im Raum war beinahe greifbar, keiner sagte ein Wort. Jeder war noch zu sehr mit seinem eigenen Schock beschäftigt, um den des anderen zu bemerken.

Fast gleichzeitig hatten sie sich wieder gefangen und setzten ihre Masken auf, so als wäre nichts gewesen und spielten sich gegenseitig vor, auf der gleichen Seite zu stehen. Was auch gewisser Maßen der Wahrheit entsprach, der Nachteil dabei war, dass es keiner wusste.

Es herrschte eine richtige, warum passiert das immer nur mir? Atmosphäre im Raum.

Hermines Hände waren Schweißnass und ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre er stundenlang von einem Vorschlaghammer traktiert worden, als ihr mit einemmal klar wurde, dass ihr Leben einzig und allein von ihren Schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten abhing.

Sie saß so was von in der Tinte. _Mist verdammter, verflucht noch mal_ …. Langsam gingen ihr die verfluchten Schimpfwörter aus, bis ihr doch noch eins einfiel: _HILFE!!!!!_

Es war was ganz anderes einem Kobold, der der echten Bellatrix vielleicht ein paar Mal in seinem Leben persönlich begegnet war, etwas vorzumachen. Aber ihm, dessen Menschenkenntnisse und Spionagefähigkeiten schlicht weg einzigartig in der Zaubererwelt waren, war es eigentlich schier unmöglich etwas vorzumachen. Zumal er wahrscheinlich Bellatrix besser kannte als sie selbst.

_Eigentlich kann ich mich auch gleich zu erkennen geben. _

Aber sie wäre keine Gryffindor gewesen, wenn sie es nicht wenigstens versucht hätte.

_Mehr als mich töten, foltern, qualvoll leiden lassen, Voldemort ausliefern, …., kann er ja nicht machen. Bloß keine Panik! _

Wie das Schicksal manchmal so spielte, gedachte Snape in diesem Augenblick seine außergewöhnlichen Spionagefähigkeiten lieber dazu zu nutzen, schnellst möglich eine plausible Erklärung für seinen Einbruch zu finden, anstatt Hermine zu enttarnen. Er wäre ja noch nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass vor ihm jemand anderes als Bellatrix stünde. Schon allein die Vorstellung von zwei Einbrechern gleichzeitig, wäre einfach nur absurd.

„ Was fällt dir ein in mein Verlies einzubrechen?" Ihre schrille Stimme teilte ihm unmissverständlich mit, dass seine Bedenkzeit vorbei war.

Wenn es nicht überall bekannt wäre, dass er zu den intelligenteren Zauberern gehörte, hätte er es jetzt wahrscheinlich mit leugnen versucht.

Ist das hier etwa dein Verlies? Ups

Entschied sich dann aber doch sicherheitshalber für eine Lüge. Bis ihm diese dann auch mal einfallen würde, musste er erst einmal Zeit schinden.

„ Glaub mir es ist nicht das wonach es aussieht!"

„ Ah, dass sagst du doch immer."

Er war sich nicht sicher, aber irgendwie klang ihr Ton eine Spur verletzt. Er wusste bloß nicht warum.

„ Ich handle im Auftrag des dunklen Lords." Er wusste selber nicht, warum ihm nie was Besseres einfiel, aber immerhin befand er sich mit diesem Spruch immer auf der sicheren Seite, egal welchen Namen er einsetzte. Der drohende Unterton, der in seiner Stimme mitschwang, sollte nur eines zum Ausdruck bringen, frag bloß nicht weiter!!!

_Kennt dieser Mensch eigentlich nur diese Standartsprüche?_ Sie war es wirklich leid, immer und immer wieder diese Sätze zu hören. Seit Dumbledores Tot reagierte sie fast noch empfindlicher auf Snapes Namen als Harry.

„ Einen Auftrag in meinem Verlies? Bist du dir sicher, dass du dich nicht verlaufen hast und eigentlich nach Hogwarts wolltest oder gibt es keine Schüler mehr die du quälen kannst?"

Langsam und mit erhobenem Zauberstab ging sie auf Snape zu. Er hatte sich nicht verändert. Kein bisschen.

„ Du weißt doch, dass seitdem die meisten Gryffindors nicht mehr da sind, mir das quälen nur noch halb soviel Spaß macht." Seine Worte klangen so pauschal, als würde er übers Wetter reden und das machte Hermine wahrscheinlich sogar noch wütender, als der Inhalt selbst.

Mit einem zornigen Blick fixierte sie ihn und ihr Zauberstab war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem Körper entfernt.

Severus sah sein Leben schon am seidenen Faden hängen und Bella war die große Schere, die nur zu gerne Schnipp Schnapp gemacht hätte. Er brauchte dringend einen überzeugenden Grund oder ein anderes Thema. Egal was es war, aber es sollte ihm schnell einfallen.

„ Aber wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann können wir auch den dunklen Lord fragen, wenn wir hier je wieder rauskommen!"

Voldemort zieht immer vor allem bei ihr.

Wie auch diesmal, denn Hermine senkte ihren Zauberstab und rückte von Snape ab, obwohl sie ihm liebend gerne einen unverzeihlichen auf den Hals gehetzt hätte. Doch alleine würde sie es wahrscheinlich nicht schaffen hier herauszukommen und wenn sie ehrlich war, egal was Snape alles getan hatte, sie war nicht imstande einen unverzeihlichen Fluch zu sprechen.

Aber der Gedanke, dass sie jetzt die Möglichkeit dazu hätte, besänftigte sie ein bisschen.

„ Und wie gedenkt Professor Oberschlau hier wieder raus zukommen?"

Für ihre Frage erntete sie von ihm nur einen bösen Blick und ein bekanntes Schnauben.

Mit zügigen Schritten war er an der Wand angelangt, die früher mal seine einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit dargestellt hatte und tastete mit den Fingern die kalten festen Steine ab.

„ Das soll helfen? Wenn du so weitermachst, werden wir ihr nie wieder rauskommen!"

Das entsprach auch wirklich Hermines Meinung, die sich von ihm mehr erhofft hatte, als wie ein Muggel die Wand abzuklopfen. Ihr war zwar klar, dass sich bei diesen hochempfindlichen Sicherheitszaubern, schlecht was mit Magie machen ließe. Aber dennoch, musste es noch einen anderen Weg geben, als zu klopfen. Das hoffte sie jedenfalls inständig, sonst wären sie wirklich verloren.

„ Spar dir doch einfach deine blöden Kommentare und such auch nach einer Möglichkeit hier wieder raus zukommen, schließlich sitzen wir ja in deinem Verlies fest."

Er hätte sich die Zunge abbeißen können, dass er sie wieder auf das offensichtliche Hinweisen musste, doch zum Glück schien für sie das Thema erledigt zu sein. Denn sie ging nicht weiter auf seine Bemerkung ein. Dafür hatte sie viel zu viel Angst, das er irgendwann die Frage nach dem warum stellen würde. Warum verschwand die Tür nachdem Sie eingetreten war?

Sie wollte und konnte ihm diese Frage nicht beantworten ohne Preis zu geben, wer sie in Wirklichkeit war. Auch er war froh, dass sie diese Frage nicht ansprach, denn er hatte ja leider keinen Auftrag von Voldemort und war damit so was von illegal in Gringotts eingebrochen wie es nur geht.

Hermine war jetzt auch zur Wand gegangen und beobachtete Snape, wie er immer wieder gegen die Wand klopfte.

„ Hoffst du vielleicht, dass irgendein Drache deine Klopfzeichen beantwortet? Denn das sind die einzigen, die dich hören könnten."

„ Ich versuche bestimmt nicht irgendjemanden auf uns aufmerksam zu machen! Außerdem kommen ihr eh kaum irgendwelche Kobolde vorbei und die einzige die mal ab und zu vorbei schaut, steht leider neben mir." Gereizt stand Severus auf und marschierte auf die andere Seite des Raumes.

So bekam er den zweiten schockierten Gesichtsausdruck von Hermine an diesem Tag zum Glück nicht mit. Ihr fiel nämlich gerade auf, dass Snape mit seiner Äußerung, nicht ganz richtig lag. Denn die einzige Person die ihr mal vorbeikommen könnte, saß höchstwahrscheinlich gerade in Malfoy Manor und ahnte nicht mal was gerade in ihrem Verlies vor sich ging.

Doch die Gefahr, dass sie urplötzlich doch auf die Idee kommen würde, mal wieder nach Gringotts zu gehen, war da und das machte Hermine nervöser als Snapes Gegenwart.

Snape schien sich indessen wieder halbwegs beruhigt zu haben und beobachtete sie mit einem stechenden Blick.

„ Was ist denn?" Langsam wurde ihr die Sache immer unheimlicher.

„ Ach ich dachte nur, dass du vielleicht auch irgendwas zu unserer Rettung beitragen willst."

„ Das mach ich doch schon die ganze Zeit."

„ Dann muss mir aber wirklich was Wichtiges entgangen sein."

_Ja mir auch!!!! _

„ Ich habe dich bis jetzt noch nicht verflucht, obwohl ich große Lust dazu hätte, nur damit du eine Lösung finden kannst." Antwortete sie ihm schnippisch.

„ Na ganz toll, da bedanke ich mich ja herzlich für deine Unterstützung, ohne die wir beide ja total aufgeschmissen wären."

Sie musste gestehen, dass es ihr einen höllischen Spaß bereitete, so mit ihm zu reden.

10 Minuten später, saß sie auf dem Boden und er stapfte durchs Verlies.

„ Willst du jetzt vielleicht jemanden im Verlies unter uns, auf uns Aufmerksam machen. Da muss ich dich aber leider wieder enttäuschen, denn Galleonen waren noch nie für ihre Hilfsbereitschaft bekannt."

„ Ich überlege!" schnauzte er sie an. „ Damit wenigstens einer in diesem Raum, sein vorhandenes Gehirn nutzt."

Jetzt hätte er es fast geschafft Hermine an ihrer Eitelkeit zu packen, doch da sie gerade Bellatrix war, ließ sie ihn einfach weiter laufen und überlegte stattdessen lieber, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, wenn ihr langweilig war. Was würde Bellatrix jetzt wohl tun?

Langsam schaute sie sich in ihrem Verlies um und fischte dann einen kleinen Weihnachtsengel aus dem nächst besten Karton und bearbeitete ihn mit ihren langen Fingernägeln, sodass irgendwann sein Kopf nachgab und über den Boden kullerte genau vor Snapes Füße.

„ Dir ist schon klar, dass du gerade dein eigenes Eigentum zerstörst, oder?"

„ Jep." Unbemerkt legte sie den kaputten Weihnachtsengel schnell zurück in den Karton und hoffte, dass es kein wertvolles Familienerbstück war. Snape hob den abgefallen Kopf auf und warf ihn ebenfalls zurück in den Karton.

„ Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du noch verrückter werden kannst." Mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue musterte er sie von oben bis unten.

Hermine entschied schnell, dass sich das Bellatrix wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen ließe und sie hätte auch nichts dagegen ihm mal die Meinung zu geigen.

„ Was hast du gerade zu mir gesagt?" Mit einem Satz war sie auf den Beinen.

„ Zu dir hab ich gerade gar nichts gesagt, oder hörst du etwa schon stimmen?" Er konnte Bella noch nie leiden, nicht seit dem sie sich zu Voldemorts Schoßhündchen degradiert hatte und auch sonst war sie ihm höchst unsympathisch, so hatte er nichts dagegen sie ein bisschen zu Ärgern.

„ Ist dir denn in der Zwischenzeit schon eine Lösung eingefallen, wie wir ihr wieder rauskommen oder hat dein wildes umhergelaufe dein Gehirn aufweichen lassen."

„ Ich verschwende meine Zeit wenigstens nicht damit sinnlos auf dem Boden zu hocken."

„ Stimmt ja, dein laufen war ja auch so sinnvoll." Höhnte Hermine in einer hohen Stimmlage, wo sie bald befürchteten musste, in einer Stunde heiser zu sein.

„ Du bist nichts weiter als ein dummes Gör!" Er wusste nicht in wie weit, dass eine der schlimmsten Beleidigungen war, die er Hermine an den Kopf werfen konnte und somit musste er unwissend mit den Konsequenzen leben. Bellatrix explodierte förmlich.

„ Ich ein dummes Gör, dass sagt ja gerade der richtige, wer panscht denn seine Zaubertränke?"

Das war eine Sache die keine Tränkebrauer gerne hörte. Beide standen jetzt so dicht voreinander, dass sie sich fast berührten.

„ Divenmäßigen Schoßhündchen."

„Miesepetriger Kleinkinderschreck"

„ Personifizierte Schreckschraube." Hermine ging noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und packte ihn am Kragen.

„ Feigling." Jetzt war es an Severus sie grob an den Armen zu packen und noch näher an ihn heranzuziehen. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und sie schaute ihm direkt in die Augen und sie war nur noch zu einem einzigen Gedanken fähig.

_Diese Augen sind so schwarz, dass man sich in ihnen verlieren könnte. _

Sie rückte von ihm ab, als hätte sie sich verbrannt und hörte nur noch seine Worte, die in ihrem Kopf wie ein Echo keine Ruhe mehr geben wollten.

„ Nenn mich nie wieder Feigling!"

Am liebsten hätte sie ihm auch was gleichermaßen an den Kopf geworfen, doch sie spürte, dass es nicht richtig gewesen wäre, dass nichts mit dem vergleichbar gewesen wäre. Bellatrix hätte wahrscheinlich was darauf erwidert, doch sie blieb stumm. Auch wenn er in ihren Augen nichts anderes war, als ein Feigling.

Es brodelte tief in ihm drin und er hätte fast alles darum gegeben, alleine in diesem Verlies zu hocken als mit ihr. Er wusste, dass sie recht hatte mit dem was sie sagte. Er war ein Feigling gewesen, als er Dumbledore umgebracht hatte, für ihn machte es keinen Unterschied, dass er es auf seinen Geheiß hin tat. Er hätte es nicht tun dürfen, er hätte es verhindern sollen

Er tat es ihr gleich und setzte sich auch auf den kühlen Boden, seine innere Uhr sagte ihm, dass es langsam zu dämmern anfing. Zum Glück war er nicht so unter Zeitdruck hier heraus zu kommen, wie er es von anderen in dem Raum erwartet hätte. Er war sowieso froh darüber, mal nicht in Hogwarts zu sein, in einer Rolle die er ganz und gar nicht mochte. Zudem konnte er sich auf Minerva verlassen, die jetzt schon des öfteren für ihn eingesprungen war.

Aber das Bellatrix immer noch so ruhig blieb, erstaunte ihn. Eigentlich hätte er damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm pausenlos auf seine letzten noch vorhanden Nerven rumtrappeln würde, bis nichts mehr davon übrig wäre und er dann sogar versucht hätte, mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu kommen, nur um ihre schrille Stimme, nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen.

Doch Hermine dachte nicht daran, in der nächsten Zeit auch nur ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln, am liebsten hätte sie nie wieder mit ihm gesprochen, doch diesen Luxus konnte sie sich wahrlich nicht leisten, wenn sie nicht ihr ganzes Leben hier mit ihm verbringen wollte und das wollte sie ganz und gar nicht.

Doch da sie genau wusste, dass Harry und Ron hier in nächster Zeit erstmal nicht auftauchen würden, befand sie sich auch nicht so unter Zeitdruck wie er. Sie hatte mit Harry ausgemacht, dass die beiden, sich schon mal weiter auf die Suche nach dem nächsten horukrux begeben sollten und dann würde sie irgendwann wieder zu ihnen stoßen. So hatte Hermine bestimmt noch gut eine Woche um aus diesem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis wieder herauszukommen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete jeder den anderen und hoffte, dass der jeweils andere bald schlafen würde. Denn beide hatten beschlossen, die Suche nach dem Horukrux nicht ganz aufzugeben. Auch wenn die Anwesenheit bestimmter Person nicht gerade förderlich für dieses Unterfangen war, aber wozu, wenn nicht dafür, wurde der Schlaf erfunden.

Hermine stellte sich als erste schlafen.

Mit wachsamen Ohren wartete sie darauf, dass auch Snape sich schlafen legte. Sie musste nicht lange warten, bis seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge an ihr Ohr drangen.

So leise wie möglich setzte sie sich auf, nachdem sie eine geschlagene halbe Stunde gewartet hatte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er wirklich schlief und holte ihren Zauberstab hervor.

Irgendwie traute sie sich nicht den Lumoszauber zu sprechen, doch ohne ihn, würde sie sowieso nichts finden. Ihre Faust schloss sich um die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes, sodass nur ein kleiner Teil in ihrer Umgebung beleuchtet war. Sorgsam achtete sie darauf, nicht in seine Richtung zu leuchten und ging auf Zehenspitzen auf ein großes Regal zu.

Hier drin sah es aus, wie in einer Rumpelkammer die schon Jahrelang niemand mehr aufgeräumt hatte.

Mitten in ihrer Suche vertieft bemerkte sie nicht, wie Severus wach wurde und in die Richtung des schwach erleuchteten Lichts blinzelte. Er ärgerte sich darüber tatsächlich eingeschlafen zu sein und im nächsten Moment wunderte er sich über Bellatrix, die in der Nacht anscheinend nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen.

Das leise Rascheln, was er beim aufstehen verursachte, hörte sie nicht. Bis er unbemerkt hinter ihr stand und ihr leise was ins Ohr flüsterte.

„ Was tust du eigentlich hier?"

Vor Schreck ließ Hermine ihren Zauberstab auf den Boden fallen, der mit einem lauten Klackern auf die andere Seite rollte und die beiden im dunklen stehen ließ.

0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wie hat es euch gefallen??? Bin für alles offen : )


	3. Ertappt?

Eigentlich wollte ich ja schon gestern updaten, war aber den ganzen Tag arbeiten und nun kommt heute das neue chap. Leute, neun Reviews!!! Ihr macht mich wirklich froh und glücklich : ) Danke Danke Danke

Ach und bevor ichs wieder vergesse, wer mal Hermione als Bellatrix sehen will …..

Da draufklicken : http:// kiujo. deviantart. com/ art/ Hermione-as-Bella-70622650 ( Leerzeichen löschen )

WampeLampe13: Also freiwillig werden die beiden nie ehrlich zueinander sein : ) und wenn die beiden über sich bescheid wissen, geht's eigentlich erst richtig los ; ) und Hermine geigt ihm dann mal ihre eigene Meinung ….

One77: Das mit dem Vielsafttrank wollte ich eigentlich schon im zweiten Kapitel klären, aber ich fand es passt in dieses einfach besser. Obwohl es wahrscheinlich so etwas verwirrend ist. Aber sie hat auch wie im Buch Vielsafttrank verwendet.

Padme: Was Menschen alles machen würden, nur um nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen, ist schon erstaunlich ….

LMA23: Mir fällt da auch nichts besseres ein : )

Sweeneysev: also erstens du kannst mich soviel ausfragen wie du willst: ) und zweitens es war Vielsafttrank.

Kissymouse: Ja die beiden werden sich das Leben noch schwer genug machen ; )

The slave of snape : Das mit dem Vielsafttrank wird in diesem ( Pfeil nach unten zeig ) Kapitel geklärt. Sorry, dass ich das erst zu spät mit rein genommen hab.

Nadine: ich hoffe dass dir die Geschichte auch weiterhin gefällt : ) …

Mionecoop: Ich hoffe es geht dir schon wieder besser ( große Tasse heiße Schokolade rüberschieb ) ja, ja beide sind gut und haben keine ahnung, aber es dauert nicht mehr lange bis sich alles aufklärt ( Hermine ist ja nicht gerade bekannt dafür, eine gute Schauspielerin zu sein ), obwohl dass dann die Situation für die beiden auch nicht besser macht ; )

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und viel Spaß beim lesen. ….

( Ich setz mich jetzt wieder an meine Semesterarbeiten ( heul ), der Spruch ich habe kein Motivationsproblem mehr, wenn ich ein Zeitproblem habe…. Stimmt vollkommen )

Kapitel 3: Ertappt?!?

„ Lumos!" Die Spitze von Snapes Zauberstab leuchtete auf und blendete ihr regelrecht in den Augen. Hermine wollte nur noch weg, doch Snape versperrte ihr geschickt den Weg, so dass sie zwischen ihm und dem Regal eingesperrt war, unbewaffnet.

„ Ich .. ich … ich bin hier weil …., ich muss mich nicht vor dir rechtfertigen!" Mit stechendem Blick guckte sie ihm in die Augen und sah wieder dieses leichte aufflackern von irgendwas in seinen schwarzen Augen, sie konnte nur nicht genau benennen was es war. Sie wusste nur, dass es sie magisch anzog und dass das so war, verwirrte und ängstigte sie auf eine Art und Weise, die ihr nicht lieb war. Ganz und gar nicht.

Fast zu spät merkte sie, dass Snape vorhatte in ihren Geist einzudringen. Doch noch im letzten Moment verschloss sie sich und er prallte gegen eine große schwarze Wand. Es war ihr Geheimnis gewesen, dass sie Okklumentik beherrschte, noch nicht einmal Harry und Ron wussten es.

Leicht verstimmt über die Tatsache, dass er es nicht schaffte in den Verstand von Bellatrix Lestrange einzudringen, versuchte er es noch mal mit Reden.

„ Was machst du hier mitten in der Nacht? Im Dunkeln?"

„ Wonach sieht es denn aus, ich räume auf!"

„ Im dunkeln? Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, sieht es so aus, als wolltest du dich gerade selbst bestehlen."

„ Und du meinst ich würde Schwachsinnig sein, schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass du es selbst bist. Warum sollte ich mich selbst bestehlen."

„ Das wüsste ich auch gerne und deswegen frag ich dich ja auch."

Keiner von beiden kam auf die Idee, dass man sich selbst gar nicht bestehlen kann.

Mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte und so, dass es noch aussah, als würde sie gerade nicht panische Angst haben, schob sie seinen Arm weg und ging zu ihrem Zauberstab. Mit einem Wink waren alle Lampen im Raum hell erleuchtet. Er wollte reden? Gerne, aber nicht in dieser schaurigen Stimmung und schon gar nicht bei dieser körperlichen Nähe, sonst würde sie keinen klar verständlichen Satz mehr zustande bringen.

„ Ich wollte eben meine Zeit dazu nutzen, hier ein bisschen aufzuräumen." Sagte sie dann schließlich um die Sache ein für alle mal zu klären.

„ Mitten in der Nacht? Im Dunkeln?"

„ Was hast du bloß immer mit deinem Dunkeln? Ich räume gerne in der Nacht auf und ich dachte mir, dass du gerne ohne Licht schläfst."

„ Oh, wie umsichtig von dir, so kenn ich dich ja gar nicht!"

_Mist_

„ Wen kennst du denn auch schon Severus Snape?"

Eine Antwort auf diese Frage bekam Hermine nie und sie war erleichtert, dass das Gespräch anscheinend wieder einmal ein Ende gefunden hatte. Langsam aber sicher spielten ihr ihre eigenen Gedanken einen Streich, am liebsten wäre sie nur mal 5 Minuten allein gewesen um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und zu verhindern, dass sie weiterhin so auf ihn reagierte, wie sie sonst auf keinen reagierte.

Irgendetwas musste das mit dem Vielsafttrank zu tun haben, den sie extra ein bisschen veränderte, damit die Dosis länger wirkte und sie nicht alle Stunde davon trinken musste. Damals als sie ihn braute, wollte sie nur auf Nummer sicher gehen, heute dankte sie Merlin für ihren genialen Einfall. Sie war schließlich nicht Moody und Snape hätte dann erst recht verdacht geschöpft.

Indess fragte sich Snape wie sie es immer schaffte, ihn gezielt zu treffen. Er kannte Bellatrix Sprüche über jeden im engeren Kreise der Todesser, sich mit eingeschlossen. Aber noch nie hatte sie ihn so verletzt. Auch wenn er diesmal die Sprüche nicht an sich ranließ, doch sie bewirkten etwas in ihm und das hatte sie noch nie geschafft. Nicht sie!

Irgendetwas war anders an ihr, auch der Ausdruck ihrer Augen hatte nicht dieses verrückte an sich. Egal wie er es drehte oder wendete, er konnte sich ihre plötzliche Veränderung nicht erklären. Es waren zwar nur kleine Dinge die anders waren, aber es waren die entscheidenden. Mit dem Gedanken, dass er hier in diesem Gefängnis bestimmt noch genügend Zeit hätte, dahinter zu kommen ging er wieder zurück zum Regal.

Durch seine ganzen Überlegungen hatte er ganz vergessen, dass sie immer noch wach war und das Licht von sieben Lampen den Raum erhellte.

„ Und was tust du jetzt?" zischte sie ihn an.

Mist

„ Ich wollte mir bloß mal angucken wie schön du aufgeräumt hast. Sieht irgendwie unordentlicher aus als vorher. War das von dir auch beabsichtigt oder konntest du bloß so schlecht sehen, weil es dunkel war."

„ Ich weiß nicht ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber wir drehen uns im Kreis." Wollte Hermine die wieder aufkeimende Unterhaltung über ihr unerlaubtes Herumstöbern beenden.

„ Willst du vielleicht etwas trinken oder essen?"

Jetzt war Snape total verwirrt, die Bellatrix die er kannte, würde ihm nie freiwillig etwas zu essen anbieten.

Das war der erste große strategische Fehler den Hermine begang, denn sie war davon ausgegangen, dass Todesser wenigstens unter sich kollegial wären.

Falsch gedacht, bei den Todessern zählt für jeden nur das eigene Überleben und wenn man nicht gerade mit Voldemort höchst persönlich eingesperrt war, dann bat man auch keinem etwas zu essen an.

Er sah Bellatrix gerade dabei zu wie sie in ein köstlich aussehendes Sandwich biss, als er merkte, dass er auch mal wieder was zu Essen vertragen könnte. So setzte er sich erstmal neben ihr und beschloss erstmal auf ihr Angebot einzugehen.

„ Da du ja schon vorgekostet hast, erübrigt sich wohl meine Frage, ob du mich vergiften willst."

„ Warum sollte ich dich vergiften wollen, Severus Snape? Fällt das nicht eher in dein Metier?" Obwohl ihr auf Anhieb gleich mehrere Gründe einfielen, ihren ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessor, Dumbledores Mörder, Verräter der Zaubereigemeinschaft einfach mal so zu vergiften. Sie kannte genug Gifte die niemand nachweisen könnte.

„ Du findest bestimmt einen Grund meinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen, oder?" riss er sie mit seiner Frage aus ihren Gedanken.

In einem Punkt, waren sie sich schon mal einig.

„ Dabei vergisst du aber, dass du derjenige welche bist, der uns hier raus bringt und wenn wir Gringotts je lebend verlassen werden, dann würde ich an deiner Stelle auch kein Essen mehr von mir annehmen."

„ Wusste ich es doch!"

_Du weißt gar nichts Severus Snape!_

„Was hast du eigentlich noch alles in deiner Tasche?" verwundert schaute Snape in ihre kleine Handtasche wo sich ein Berg von verkleinertem Essen befand.

„ Wolltest du dich hier häuslich einrichten?"

„ Man kann ja nie wissen, was unterwegs alles passieren kann, Heißhungerattacken, in einem Raum 100 Meter unter der Erde verschollen gehen. Es kann einem doch immer alles mögliche passieren."

_Das hätte ich mir auch sagen sollen, bevor ich auf die bescheuerte Idee gekommen bin, hier einzubrechen. Vielleicht wäre, mir dann das hier erspart geblieben._

„ Ich weiß, aber dennoch schlepp ich keine Tasche mit mir herum, mit deren Inhalt ich ganz Großbritannien durchfüttern könnte."

Hermine ja eigentlich auch nicht, aber im letzten halben Jahr, hatte sie die Erfahrung gemacht, dass man nie genau wusste, wann man wieder was essbares in die Finger bekommen würde und seitdem waren ihre Taschen immer voll mit Essen und schon wieder dankte sie Merlin dafür, denn sie konnten ja wirklich nicht wissen, wie lange sie hier unten noch sein würden.

Jedenfalls würden sie nicht verhungern, das stand schon mal fest.

Nachdem sie fertig mit essen waren legten sie sich wieder hin und beschlossen den Rest der Nacht wirklich zu schlafen. Das sie einmal erwischt wurde, reichte Hermine für eine Nacht vollkommen. Morgen würde sie ihr Glück wieder versuchen und dann fand sie ihn vielleicht.

Snape wachte als erster auf und nutzte die Zeit sich mit den Augen wenigstens ein bisschen umzugucken, dabei fiel sein Blick auch irgendwann auf die schlafende Bellatrix, die in diesem ruhigen Zustand recht hübsch wirkte, wenn man mal von ihrer Frisur absah und ihren Klamotten und …. Er musste sich einfach eingestehen, dass sie nicht sein Typ war, auch wenn der Rest der Todesser wahrscheinlich alles dafür geben würden, mit ihr in einem Verlies eingesperrt zu sein.

Doch der Gedanke, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte, ließ ihn nicht los. Beim gestrigen Essen hatte er ganz genau auf ihre Bewegungen geachtet, die eigentlich so wie immer waren, nur ein wenig weicher. Er wusste selbst nicht, ob er sich nicht in eine Sache verrannte und einfach nur wollte, dass sie jemand anderes wäre. Jemand der auf der guten Seite stand, doch das war ausgeschlossen. Jemand wie er hatte einfach kein Glück!

Der Morgen verlief ohne viel Aufsehen. Snape schritt wieder durch den Raum und Hermine saß an ihrem Platz auf dem Boden und überlegte, was sie machte, wenn Snape wirklich einen Weg hier raus fand. Sie konnte ja schlecht mit ihm mitgehen und ihm zu den Todessern folgen.

Das würde nur schief laufen, weil spätestens wenn die echte Bellatrix auftauchen würde, sie eine Minute später so was von Tot wäre. Vielleicht würde es noch nicht mal eine Minute dauern. Aber wie sie Bellatrix kannte, würde es wahrscheinlich länger als eine Minute dauern.

Wie aus Gewohnheit, merkte sie nicht, wie sie beim Überlegen immer wieder auf ihre Unterlippe biss. Diese Angewohntheit wurde sie einfach nicht mehr los.

Snape der sein Blick wieder durch den Raum schweifen ließ guckte einen Moment zu ihr rüber und blieb fast stehen, doch um sie weiter in Ruhe beobachten zu können, ging er einfach weiter, aber ohne auch nur eine Sekunde den Blick von ihr zu nehmen.

Da war es schon wieder, dieses nervöse Lippenkauen kam ihm so bekannt vor, er wusste bloß nicht wo er es schon mal gesehen hatte. Langsam ging er auf eine Kommode zu, schloss die Augen und durchforstete seine Erinnerungen. Er wusste mit 100 Prozentiger Sicherheit, dass Bella nie auf ihren Lippen rumkauen würde. Doch wenn nicht sie, wer dann. Plötzlich erschien sein Kerker vor seinen Augen und ein Mädchen, das hochkonzentriert ihren Trank braute und dabei sich immer wieder auf die Lippen biss.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Vielleicht hatte Bella Recht und er wurde wirklich verrückt, denn dass was er gerade dachte zu denken, war einfach nur unmöglich. Sie konnte es nicht sein, sie konnte jetzt nicht hier mit ihm in einem Raum sein. Nicht sie!

00000000000000000000009o9o9o9o0o0o0o0o000

Wie hat es euch gefallen???? Bin neugierig ….


	4. wie weit würdest Du gehen?

Leute, leute 12 Reviews???? Ich hab noch nie soviele Reviews zu einem Kapitel bekommen freu habe immer noch ein dauergrinsen auf meinem Gesicht!!!!! Schokokekse und Butterbier in hohen Mengen verteil…. Und ein lautes Danke!!!! Durch ein Megaphon schrei…. Habt ihr es alle gehört?

Oxana-chan: Ich hoffe, dass dir das nächste Kapitel genauso gut gefallen wird…

Gipsy: Mir geht's genauso, jedenfalls was meine Vorliebe zu den drei Charakteren betrifft, was einem durch den Vielsafttrank nicht alles für möglichkeiten eröffnen g. Ich versuche bei dieser Geschichte auch regelmäßiger zu updaten, dass nächste Kapitel kommt am Sonntag!!!

One77: ich glaube es ist für Hermine schon längst zu spät g

The-slave-of-snape: ich werde mich wirklich bemühen ganz schnell weiter zu schreiben!!! Und ja, so ist das mit diesen blöden Angewohnheiten, die hat man sogar, wenn man in einem anderen Körper steckt.

Whateveryyousay: ja, ja es wird aber auch langsam zeit, dass Snape dahinter kommt, sonst hätte ich selber schon an seinen Spionagefähigkeiten gezweifelt xD

Sweeneysev: Zuerst hab ich darüber nachgedacht ihn irgendwas über hauselfen oder Reinblütern quatschen zu lassen, dann hab ich mich aber für was ganz anderes entschieden. Diese Szene hatte ich übrigens ganz zu erst im Kopfg

Rianne71:da du schon den letzten Cliffhanger nicht so toll fands, schieb ich am besten noch ein extra Butterbier rüber und das versprechen, dass es Sonntag weiter geht.

Aurianne02: hoffe das du auch weiterhin dabei bleibst

LMA23: das dümmliche dauergrinsen ist nach deiner review sogar noch ein wenig breiter geworden g … Ja unser lieber gute sev tappt ja vielleicht nicht mehr so lange im dunkeln, obwohl er ja sowieso meint, dass ich ihn falsch dargestellt hätte. Schließlich würde er sich nie so reinlegen lassen. Na was solls Mister ich überschätze mich gerne und wenn dann richtig, geht jetzt zurück nach Gringotts und versucht auf das Rätsels Lösung zu kommen. Vielleicht schafft er es ja sogar in diesem Kapitel, ist ja immerhin schon das vierte g

La dame: ich hoffe, dass es dir auch weiterhin spaß macht, die geschichte weiter zu verfolgen.

Twlis: deine Frage wird heute mal Snape beantworten, gleich nach der Überschrift ….

Mionecoop: Ich glaub Snape wird sich selber noch einige Steine in den Weg legen um sie zu überzeugen. Er wollts halt nicht auf den leichten Wege nein, er muss sie unbedingt …. Ich verrate nicht mehr g

Vielen vielen Dank noch mal für die vielen Reviews, eine bessere Motivation als das gibt's einfach nicht g

Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen……..

Kapitel 4: Wie weit würdest Du gehen?

Mit einem Unbehagen, das noch nicht einmal für seine Verhältnisse normal war, drehte er sich um. Dort saß sie, sah aus wie die Bellatrix die er kannte und doch war sie es nicht. Auch wenn er immer noch nicht glauben konnte, was seine Gedanken ihm versuchten weiß zu machen, so war er sich in einem sicher. Wer auch immer dort saß, es war nie und nimmer Bellatrix Lestrange!

Leicht schwankend stützte er sich an der Kommode ab. In letzter Zeit hatte er sich immer öfters gefragt, ob er, wenn er die Chance dazu bekommen würde, der ganzen Zaubererwelt die Wahrheit über seinen Taten erzählen würde oder ob er sich nichts sagend dem Kuss des Dementors hingeben sollte. Wenn er den Krieg überhaupt überleben würde und seine Chancen waren leider minimaler, als die des dunklen Lords.

Doch er stellte sich immer wieder vor, wie, wo und vor allem wem er es sagen würde und diese Illusionen halfen ihm dabei seine Aufgaben zu erfüllen, ohne endgültig in den Abgrund zu fallen, an dessen Klippen er schon seit Jahren entlang wandelte.

Doch von allen Personen, war sie die letzte, der er es sagen würde. Denn sie war die einzige, die er enttäuscht hatte.

Vor ein paar Wochen, hatte er sie wieder gesucht um ihnen das Schwert von Griffindor zu zeigen und dann war es passiert. Unfreiwilliger weise wurde er Zeuge eines Gesprächs, dass ausschließlich um ihn ging. Er wusste ja schon immer, dass Potter nicht viel von ihm hielt, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu Hermine und jetzt musste er nicht nur eine der schlausten Hexen von seiner Unschuld überzeugen, sondern auch noch eine, die ihn abgrundtief hasste. Zu recht.

Lieber hätte er sich mit Moody rum geschlagen und einen unverzeihlichen nach dem anderen eingesteckt, als sie von etwas zu überzeugen, von dem er nicht einmal selbst überzeugt war.

Bevor ihr noch sein seltsames Verhalten auffallen würde, setzte er sich lieber an die gegenüberliegende Wand und wartete ab. Noch wusste er nicht, ob er sogar zu feige dazu wäre, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Genau in dem Moment hob sie ihren Blick und schaute direkt in seine Augen, alle feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf und sie verfluchte mal wieder diese verdammten Nebenwirkungen des Vielsaftstrank.

Sie wollte dieses Gefühl nicht mehr haben, sie wollte nicht mehr mit ihm hier festsitzen, sie wollte sich mit ihm streiten, ihn provozieren, ihm all die Dinge sagen, die sie ihm seit seinem Mord an Dumbledore nur zur gerne gesagt hätte und jetzt bekam sie die Chance dazu und ihre Hormone nahmen das als Anlass verrückt zu spielen?

„ Hast du endlich eingesehen, dass dein blödes herum Gerenne nichts bringt?" fragte sie ihn schnippisch.

„ Du siehst auch nicht gerade aus, als hättest du schon eine Lösung, wie wir hier rauskommen."

„ Dann würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr hier sitzen oder denkst du, dass ich deine Gesellschaft genieße? Lieber würde ich mit dem dunklen Lord hier sitzen als mit dir!"

„ Na, dass war doch sowieso schon klar, kannst du mir auch mal was neues erzählen?"

„ Ich will dir aber nichts erzählen, ich will hier raus. Aber du scheinst ja nicht in der Lage zu sein, uns hier rauszubringen. Eigentlich hätte ich ja mehr von dir erwartet oder kannst du nur kleine Kinder drangsalieren und Leute umbringen?" höhnt sie.

In der Zwischenzeit waren beide aufgestanden und blickten sich zornfunkelnd in die Augen. Für Severus Snape stand eins jetzt mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit fest, niemand anders als Hermine hätte den Schneid so mit ihm zu reden und gleichzeitig sich in so eine Gefahr zu begeben. Doch nach der Erkenntnis folgte die Wut, Wut über ihn selbst, dass er ganze zwei Tage auf die lausigen Schauspielkünste einer Griffindor reingefallen war und eine unbändige Wut auf sie. Auch wenn diese irrational war, sie war da und er wollte ihr zeigen, wie dumm es von ihr war in Gringotts einzubrechen, ganz alleine. Er wollte ihr eine Lektion erteilen, die sie höchstwahrscheinlich nie wieder vergessen würde. Im Grunde genommen, wollte er wissen, wie weit sie gehen würde, um ihre Lüge aufrechtzuerhalten.

„ Du solltest mich nicht auf falsche Idee bringen, Bella!" knurrte er sie an.

„ Du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass ich Angst vor dir habe?"

Zeit seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

„ Ich weiß, dass du keine Angst vor mir hast. Nicht nach dem was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist."

Der seidige Ton in seiner Stimme und das süffisante angedeutete Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, ließ Hermine aufhorchen und das schlimmste ahnen.

Warum hatte sie eigentlich nicht gleich daran gedacht, dass diese zwei mal was miteinander hatten. Ganz abwegig war es ja wirklich nicht. Snape hatte als Mann bestimmt einiges zu bieten, jedenfalls in den Augen von Bellatrix und umgekehrt war es wahrscheinlich genauso.

Doch diese Erkenntnis half ihr gerade nicht im geringsten, denn Snape kam immer näher auf sie zu und etwas in seinen Augen ließ sie zwei Schritte zurückstolpern, bis sie an die Kommode stieß.

„ Wie wärs wenn wir einen Teil der Vergangenheit ein bisschen auffrischen würden?" seine Stimme, wenn es überhaupt noch möglich war, wurde immer dunkler und alles Gereizte und aufgebrachte, war gänzlich daraus verschwunden.

_Wenn ich jetzt sage, dass ich Kopfschmerzen habe. Mache ich mich nur lächerlich_.

Doch wenn sie nichts sagen würde, wäre Snape bald bei ihr. Nur noch 2 Meter trennten sie voneinander und er machte gerade nicht den Eindruck, als würde er noch stoppen oder kurz vor ihr abbiegen. Sie würde nie wieder sich von Harry und Ron zu irgendetwas überreden lassen. Nie wieder!

„ Sollten wir nicht lieber nach einem Weg hier raus suchen?" fragte sie stotternd.

„ Dafür haben wir nachher noch genug Zeit!"

Snape stand nun unmittelbar vor ihr und seine Hände hatte er auf die Kommode gelegt, so dass sie sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen konnte.

Wie weit ist zu weit oder wie nah ist zu nah

Seine Nähe war eindeutig zu viel für sie, ihr Herz raste und ihr Atem ließ darauf schließen, dass sie gerade einen Marathon rannte und so fühlte sie sich auch irgendwie. Ihr Kopf war beinahe wie leergefegt, nur eine kleine hartnäckige Stimme wollte ihre Existenz nicht kampflos aufgeben.

Snape lehnte sich noch etwas vor, sodass seine Hemdknöpfe beinahe ihre Korsage berührten.

_Wie konnte es sich dieser Mensch eigentlich erlauben, nicht wie sonst vollständig bekleidet hier einzubrechen. _Gut, als vollständig bekleidet konnte sie diesen Nuttenfummel von Bellatrix auch nicht gerade bezeichnen, aber das er nur ein schwarzes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose trug, war beinahe unverzeihlich.

Durch das Adrenalin, dass ungebremst sich seinen Weg durch ihren Körper bahnte, waren ihre Sinne geschärft, wie noch nie. So dass sie auch sofort mitbekam, wie Snape seine linke Hand von der Kommode entfernte und auf die Außenseite ihres Oberschenkels legte und langsam nach oben fuhr.

Jetzt war es zuspät, ihre Hormone spielten nun vollends verrückt. Hermine bekam immer mehr das Gefühl, dass von seiner Hand elektrische Ströme ausgingen, die durch ihren Körper jagten, immer auf den gleichen Punkt zu.

_Er ist böse, mine!BÖSE!!!!!!... das fühlt sich aber trotrzdem noch gut an. Jetzt ist _

_es soweit ich bin bereit für die Klapse._

Vor sich selber hätte sie es sich wahrscheinlich nie zugegeben, aber plötzlich fielen ihr nicht mehr viele Gründe ein, warum Severus Snape sie nicht küssen sollte. Schließlich musste sie ja in ihrer Rolle bleiben.

Alles passierte nur noch in Zeitlupe, Snape beugte immer weiter sein Gesicht zu ihr nach unten.

„ Kannst du dich noch an damals erinnern?"

Er erwartete keine Antwort von ihr, war aber dennoch überrascht, dass sie stumm blieb. Seine Lippen waren nur noch ein paar Millimeter von ihren entfernt, als er ihr noch einmal in die Augen blickte und seiner Frage noch ein Wort hinzufügte.

„ Hermine."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr rasendes Herz setzte für einen Augenblick aus. Snape stieß sich von der Kommode ab und entfernte sich mit schnellen Schritten von ihr. Langsam fing ihr Herz wieder an zu schlagen, wenn auch noch etwas holprig und tausend Gedanken stürzten auf sie ein. Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden welchem Gefühl sie zuerst nachgeben sollte und so schritt sie erstmal auf ihn zu um ihm eine schallende ohrfeige zu verpassen.

Er wehrte sich nicht. Danach stolperte sie genau wie eben zurück zur Kommode und blickte ihrem endgültigen Schicksal in die Augen. Darauf wartend, dass er seinen Zauberstab hob und sie die Worte eines dunklen Zaubers hörte. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0

Ich weiß ich bin gemein, aber zuerst wollte ich nach dem er Hermine sagt aufhören und dass ist doch besser oder? Dafür verspreche ich auch, dass ich Sonntag das neue chap hochladen werde. Autorenehrenwort!!!!!

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen……..


	5. die wahrheit

So es ist Sonntag und hier ist es, ein neues Kapitel ….. wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und vielen vielen Dank für die Reviews. Hab mich sehr gefreut g

Mionecoop: danke für deine Review freu, ich höre immer gerne, wenn jemanden meine Story gefällt, egal wie oft g. Ja Hermine ist Snape nicht ganz angeneigt, aber wer ist das schon und mal schauen, was die beiden in diesem kleinen, doch sehr kleinen Verlies noch alles erleben bösegrins

The-slave-of-snape: hi, gleich 10 aufeinmal??? Und ich soll närrisch sein? Ja klar g, wenn die Geschichte schon fertig auf meinem Laptop wäre, würde ich wahrscheinlich jeden Tag updaten, doch leider muss ich sie noch schreiben…. Fragen über Fragen g, also was ich dir schon mal sagen kann ist, dass die beiden noch eine Weile in Gringotts bleiben werden, man sollte nämlich nicht davon ausgehen, dass wenn zwei Genies etwas suchen, sie es dann auch schnell finden, nein wiederfiesgrins

Padme: ja starke Nerven wird Hermine auch noch brauchen und Severus sollte sie auch ein paar abgeben … : )

Oxana-chan: Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, zwischen den beiden ist noch nie was gelaufen, aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden.

SweeneySev: ein Slytherin kann schon mal gemein sein g

Whateveryousay: ja ja unser Sev ist schon ein ausgefuchster Slytherin. Zum Glück ist er einer von den guten….

Kapitel 5: Nichts ist so schwer zu glauben wie die Wahrheit

Ihre Ohrfeige holte ihn sofort wieder zurück in die Realität und er stellte erschrocken fest, dass er eben gerade viel zu weit gegangen war. Viel zu weit. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, gerade so etwas zu tun? Er war ihr ehemaliger Professor, sie seine Schülerin und es hatten nur noch ein paar Millimeter gefehlt und er hätte sie geküsst.

Den Gedanken, dass er lieber noch weiter gegangen wäre, als jetzt hier zu stehen und in ihre verschreckten Augen blicken zu müssen, verbot er sich. So was dürfte nie wieder passieren, nie wieder. Diese Aktion hatte ihm nur noch mehr Probleme beschert, wenn er vorhin noch dachte, dass es schwer werden würde, sie von seiner Unschuld zu überzeugen, dann war es jetzt ein Drahtseilakt ohne doppelten Boden.

Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und blickte in ihre Augen, die von verschreckt zu entschlossen und kampfbereit wechselten.

Vor wenigen Sekunden hatte Hermine noch gedacht, dass jetzt alles vorbei wäre, doch auch wenn sie von ihren Chancen immer noch nicht überzeugt war, so wollte sie nicht kampflos aufgeben. Sie wollte es ihm nicht leicht machen, einfach sein nächstes Opfer auf seiner langen Liste zu sein.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihre Ärmel hochgekrempelt und die Fäuste erhoben, doch trotz ihrem etwas vom Adrenalin benebelten Hirn, nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und war bereit ihn genau jetzt zu verwenden.

„ Expelliarmus!" schrie sie durch den Raum.

Doch noch bevor der Zauber Severus getroffen hatte, hörte sie ihn ein hölzernes Klackern und schaute verwirrt auf seinen Zauberstab der einige Meter entfernt auf dem Steinboden lag.

Ihr Entwaffnunszauber ging ins leere.

Er blieb weiterhin stumm und starrte sie einfach nur an.

„ Hör endlich auf mit deinen Spielchen!" spie sie ihm entgegen.

„ Ich spiele nicht, Hermine!" Er war die Ruhe selbst, äußerlich.

„ Dann heb deinen Zauberstab auf und kämpfe!"

„ Warum sollte ich mit dir kämpfen?"

Hermine wollte nur noch ihre Arme über den Kopf verschränken und sich in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke zusammenrollen. Er spielte immer noch mit ihr und sie war gerade nicht in der Lage, damit klar zu kommen. Nicht nach dem letzten halben Jahr, nicht nachdem einen verhängnisvollen Tag in Hogwarts, wo sich jedes Leben in der Zaubererwelt gezwungener Maßen verändert hatte.

„ Du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass ich kampflos aufgeben werde?"

„ Nein, dass denke ich nicht."

„ Hör auf!" schrie sie ihn wieder an.

„ Nein ich höre nicht auf! Ich werde nicht mit dir kämpfen und ich werde dir auch nichts antun. Versteh das doch endlich mal!"

Am liebsten hätte er ihr einfach die drei Worte, ich bin gut verdammt noch mal, gut sechs Worte, an den Kopf geworfen, doch auf ihr Gelächter, dass daraufhin bestimmt erklungen wäre, konnte er gerade sehr gut verzichten.

„ Und das soll ich dir glauben? Das könnte genauso gut eines deiner immergleichen Spielchen sein und ich werde nicht schon wieder darauf reinfallen."

„ Ich spiele keine Spielchen!" Bei jedem Wort wurde er lauter und lauter. Jetzt war auch die äußere Ruhe dahin.

„ Ach nein? Und was war das eben gerade? Severus Snape du bist ein Slytherin durch und durch!"

Mit wenigen Schritten war er wieder bei ihr.

„ Ich gebe es zu, ich bin ganz und gar ein Slytherin! Doch ihr habt schon seit eurer Schulzeit den einen Fehler gemacht, Slytherin mit Todesser gleich zu setzen."

Wieder stieß er sich von der Kommode ab und wieder einmal ließ er eine verwirrte Hermine zurück.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er das eben wirklich gesagt hatte. Denn auch wenn er es nicht direkt gesagt hatte, so hatte er ihr doch zu verstehen gegeben, dass er kein Todesser sei. Doch noch nicht einmal er, konnte so was ernst meinen. Vor allem nicht er.

Irgendwann hatte sie ihre Sprache wieder gefunden.

„ Du machst dich nur noch lächerlicher, als nächstes erzählst du mir noch, dass du Dumbledore auf seinen Befehl hin ermordet hast."

Sie hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, doch leider sprach der blanke Hohn aus ihr und er wusste, dass sie spätestens jetzt über ihn lachen würde, doch hatte er eigentlich eine andere Wahl als ja zu sagen.

„ Ja!"

Er sollte Recht behalten, denn sie fing sofort an haltlos zu lachen. Kein freudiges lachen, es ging mehr in die Richtung Verzweiflung und Hysterie.

Er wartete ab, bis sie wieder im Stande war, zuzuhören, irgendwann musste sie ihm glauben, dass hoffte er zumindest.

„ Severus Snape, du bist nichts weiter als ein mieser, gemeiner, hinterhältiger, arroganter Hochstapler, der es geschafft hat, die ganze …."

„ Zaubererwelt zu täuschen und gleichzeitig zu verraten und mit dem Mord an Dumbledore auch noch soweit zu schwächen, dass Voldemort leichtes Spiel haben wird unser ganzer Leben zu zerstören!" beendete er ihren Satz.

Unglauben spiegelte sich in ihrer Mimik wieder, da sie selbst genau wusste, dass er eben keine Legimentik angewandt hatte und doch ….

„ Woher weißt du?"

„ Ich habe diesen Satz schon einmal von dir gehört."

Eine unheimliche Stille breitete sich aus, bis Severus weiter sprach.

„ Damals als du dich im Wald mit Harry über mich unterhalten hast. In dem Wald, wo ihr das Schwert von Godric Griffindor gefunden habt. In dem Wald wo ich das Schwert hingebracht habe … …. damit ihr es findet."

Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und sie drehte sich schnell um, denn das letzte was sie wollte war, dass er ihre Schwäche sah. Jetzt stützte sie sich mit den Armen auf die Kommode und wollte am liebsten ihre Stirn gegen die kalten Steine halten. In ihrem Kopf ging es drunter und drüber, zweigespalten. Zerrissen von dem Wunsch ihm glauben zu können und der Erkenntnis, dass es nichts weiter als eine riesige Lüge war. Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden.

Wie gerne würde sie ihm trauen, denn dann wäre ihr Weltbild wenigstens wieder etwas mehr im Gleichgewicht. Sie hätte nicht Jahrelang einem Verräter vertraut, Dumbledore wurde nicht in dem Sinne ermordet, sie würde jetzt nicht mit einem gefährlichen Todesser in einem Verlies feststecken. Ja, sie wollte ihm nur zu gerne glauben, doch sie konnte nicht.

Severus wollte eigentlich mit dem weiter sprechen warten bis sie sich wieder umgedreht hatte, doch irgendwie spürte er, dass sie gerade dabei war, eine Entscheidung zu treffen und so redete er einfach weiter.

„ Am Anfang des Schuljahres musste ich einen unbrechbaren Schwur leisten und Albus wusste die ganze Zeit, dass dieser am Ende auch einzulösen war. Denn er schätzte meine Position als Spion wichtiger ein, als sein Leben, welches durch den Ring von Salazar Slytherin sowieso nur noch am seidenen Faden hing. Nicht nur seine Hand war in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, es hatte seinen Körper befallen und sich immer weiter vorgearbeitet. Du musst wissen, dass der Ring der erste von allen Horukruxen war und somit der stärkste."

Hermine zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt zuhörte.

„ Er hatte mir befohlen ihn wenn die Zeit gekommen wäre, zu … töten. Und das hab ich dann auch getan. Ja ich habe Albus Dumbledore umgebracht und dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung, dafür wird es nie eine Entschuldigung geben. Doch das bedeutet nicht, dass ich dem dunklen Lord ergeben bin. Ich war es mal, ja, aber diese Zeiten sind schon lange vorbei. Danach wurde ich zum neuen Direktor und in dieser Zeit habe ich versucht, euch wie nur irgend möglich auf der Suche nach den Horukruxen zu helfen. Ich habe euch das Schwert gebracht und nun steh ich genau ihr um den Becher zu holen. Ich stehe auf eurer Seite. Hermine."

„ Du bist feige!" Hermine hatte sich immer noch nicht umgedreht und die Worte kamen ihr wie gebrochen über die Lippen.

„ Da sind wir uns doch mal in einem Punkt einig."

Sie konnte nicht anders, aber sie musste auf seine Erwiderung hin, einfach kichern. Langsam drehte sie sich um und schaute ihm in die Augen. Ja, sie glaubte ihm. Ein bisschen, teilweise, beinahe ganz und gar………..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wie hat es euch gefallen????? …… bin neugierig


	6. und was jetzt?

Hinter irgendetwas riesigen versteck und immer mal wieder hervorguck…… bin mir im klaren, dass das seit dem letzten kapitel mehr als 4 Tage vergangen sind … wieder versteck …

Hinter irgendetwas riesigen versteck und immer mal wieder hervorguck…… bin mir im klaren, dass das seit dem letzten kapitel mehr als 4 Tage vergangen sind … wieder versteck …. Hatte eine ganz gemeine Schreibblockade …. Die jetzt aber zum Glück der Vergangenheit angehört …. Hofft das zumindest inständig …. Also werden die nächsten kapitel demnächst schneller kommen …..

Danke für die reviews …. Riesiges Schokoladen Osterei mit Milchfüllung rüberschieb … nein , dass ist kein Bestechungsversuch ; ) …. Nur ein ganz kleiner ….. 

One77: ich weiß, war ein bissel zu schnell , werde mich jetzt ein bissel zügeln und langsamer machen. 

LMA23: Ich kann es wirklich nicht versprechen, nicht allzu spannend zu machen ;) , mal gucken….. 

Samantha Snape: heute geht's dann endlich mal weiter, sorry, dass ich mir soviel Zeit gelassen habe.

Padme: Da kann man für Sev nur hoffen, dass das mit dem gegenseitigen Vertrauen schnell geht. g

Whateveryyousay: das Bild zeigt Hermine wo sie sich gerade verwandelt hat, obwohl es auch in diese Situation passen würde. : ) 

Oxana-chan: Du bist mir einen Schritt voraus, dass mit der Wirkung wird heute, naja doch recht kurz mal angesprochen. Aber eigens für dich werde ich ein Bild malen, ein paar Sekunden nach der Rückverwandlung : ) 

Sweeneysev: Das sind immer diese Momente, wo man wirklich mal genau das richtige sagt g 

Mionecoop: ja ohne seine Zustimmung würden sie sich wahrscheinlich immer noch mit ihren Zauberstäben bekriegen. Aber man sollte ja nicht den Tag vor dem Abendloben – fies grins – 

Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen. ….

Kapitel 6: Und was jetzt?

Er hatte es ihr gesagt, er konnte selbst nicht glauben, dass er ihr alles erzählt hatte, doch so war es. Ein ganzes Jahr lang hatten ihm seine Illusionen von dem Moment ' der Wahrheit' geholfen zu überleben und nun, da dies eingetreten war, fühlte er eine plötzliche Leere in sich, dich sich vehement ausbreitete. Jetzt hing alles davon ab, ob sie ihm glauben würde.

Leuchtende grüne Augen blickten ihm zweifelnd entgegen, eine weitere Träne rollte über ihre Wange und auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, aber er hatte Angst. Angst davor, dass sie ihm nicht glauben würde. Eigentlich war diese Angst absurd, doch anscheinend existierte ganz tief in ihm drin, doch noch ein Fünkchen Überlebenswillen. 

Diese Angst war so absurd, wie einer weinenden Bellatrix gegenüberzustehen, eine Hexe, die es schaffte die mächtigsten Zauberer in ein heulendes nach ihrer Mama schreiendes Wesen zu verwandeln. Eine Hexe die er noch nie in seinem Leben auch nur eine Träne vergießen sah. 

Doch es war nicht Bellatrix die vor ihm stand, es war Hermine Granger. Noch nicht einmal jetzt konnte er sagen, ob er diese Schicksalshafte Begegnung gutheißen sollte. Er wusste nicht, ob er dies als Chance sehen sollte.

Das einzige was er wusste war, dass er höllisch aufpassen musste, dass aus einem Fünkchen Hoffnung kein Buschfeuer entflammte. Denn eins hatte er in seinem Leben schon immer gewusst, Enttäuschungen gehörten bei ihm zur Tagesordnung wie bei anderen das allmorgendlich Zähneputzen und das bei seiner Berg und Talfahrt, was andere Leben schimpfen würden, es eigentlich nur Bergauf ging um danach noch tiefer stürzen zu können. 

Dies alles schoss ihm durch den Kopf als sie ihn mit ihren Augen fixierte, seinen Blick gefangen nahm. Keiner rührte sich und es lag eine seltsame Stimmung im Raum, die alles zu beherrschen schien. 

Immer wieder, dachte sie, dass sie ihm gerne glauben würde, doch konnte sie es einfach so tun. Sie würde so viele Menschen ins Unglück stürzen, wenn ihre Urteilsfähigkeit, sie genau jetzt im Stich lassen würde.

Doch es gab Dinge, die für ihn sprachen und nur schwer zu leugnen waren. Das belauschte Gespräch, das Schwert von Griffindor, die einzelnen Hinweise, die wie zufällig ihren Weg kreuzten und sie schon lange , daran gedacht hatte, dass da was ganz und gar nicht stimmen konnte und das wichtigste überhaupt war, wenn alles stimmen würde, würde sie nicht mit einem gewalttätigen Todesser in einem Verlies sitzen und sie wären nicht mehr alleine auf der Suche nach den noch existenten Horukruxen, mit dem Ziel den größten schwarzmagischen Zauberer endgültig zu vernichten. 

Vielleicht würde sie ihm noch lange nicht vertrauen können, aber sie könnte ihm zumindest erstmal glauben und somit eine Art Waffenstillstand zulassen. Was anderes würde ihr auch gar nicht übrig bleiben, sonst würden sie wahrscheinlich noch in dieser Position sterben, denn noch immer hatten sie sich nicht bewegt. Keinen Zentimeter. 

Sie stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zur Kommode und beschloss ihn noch weiter auszufragen, aber dass sollte sie lieber nicht im stehen tun, wer wusste schon, was er noch so alles enthüllte. 

Mit einem eleganten Schwung und ohne auf ihren Highheels das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, Merlin sei dank, setzte sie sich auf die Kommode und schaute ihn nun mit einem herausfordernden Blick an. 

Er sah sein Leben schon an seinem inneren Auge vorbeilaufen. 

„ Warum wusste der Orden, von euren Plänen nicht bescheid?" durchbrach Hermine die doch recht beängstigende stille. Warum sie weiterhin beim du geblieben war, wusste sie nicht, aber nach ihrer Enttarnung hatte es ja auch keinen von beiden um diese scheinbar vergessenen förmlichen Regeln geschert. 

Luft entwich aus seinen Lungen, Luft, die ihm nicht bewusst gewesen war, angehalten zu haben. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass er vielleicht doch an genau die richtige Person geraten war. Bei Moody wäre er schon längst Tot und auch den anderen Ordensmitgliedern würde er in dieser Situation zutrauen nicht zu lange mit ihren Zauberstäben und todbringenden Sprüchen zu warten. 

„ Glaubst du wirklich, sie hätten ihren Anführer für mich opfern lassen. Lieber keinen Spion unter Voldemorts Reihen als keinen Anführer mehr zu haben." In den letzten Jahren, war er ja nicht immer ganz der Meinung des Ordens gewesen, doch wenn er in dieser Situation ein Stimmrecht gehabt hätte, dann hätte er für den Orden gestimmt. „ Sie hätten es nie und nimmer zugelassen und das wusste Albus nur zu genau." 

„ Und warum weiß er immer noch…." 

„ nicht bescheid?? Sie würden mir nie glauben und wenn doch, dann würden sie es nicht verstehen. Ich bin der Mörder unser vielleicht letzten Rettung gewesen." 

„ Warum sollte ich dir denn glauben?" Hermine hatte den Atem angehalten. 

„ Weil wir es nur zur zweit schaffen werden, hier wieder raus zukommen. Wenn es dir lieber ist musst du mir auch nichts über eure Pläne oder sonstiges erzählen," 

Mit einem etwas ärgerlichen Blick fügte er noch hinzu.

„ das einzige was ich gerne mal wissen würde ist, wer von euch dreien auf die beknackte Idee gekommen ist, hier ganz allein einzubrechen." 

_Pah_

„ Wir sind ja anscheinend nicht alleine auf diese' beknackte' Idee gekommen oder habe ich deine Komplizen irgendwo hier übersehen?" 

Demonstrativ schaute sie sich in dem Verlies um. 

„ Mein Gesicht prangt ja auch nicht von überdimensionalen Plakaten in der ganzen Zaubererwelt mit einer noch größeren Geldsumme über jeden Namen!" spie er ihr entgegen. Warum schaffte sie es immer ihn auf 180 zu bringen. 

Das gleiche fragte sie sich auch. Auch wenn sie auf Harry und Ron genauso sauer war, so waren sie doch ihre Freunde und irgendwie hatte sich in ihrem Kopf gerade ein Schalter umgelegt, auf den unübersehbar in Schnörkelschrift Freunde beschützen stand. 

„ Dafür hätte ihr Name bald auf einem Grabstein gestanden, wenn man sie hier erwischt hätte." 

„ Dito!! Also wer ist auf die Idee gekommen, lass mich raten, Potter und sein Rothaariges Dummchen? Oder sollte ich mich doch in deinen Fähigkeiten getäuscht haben?" Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht stand er vor ihr und beobachte die kleinste Regung in ihrem Gesicht. 

Er hatte schließlich ein Anrecht darauf zu erfahren, wegen wem er sich diese ganze Tortour hätte ersparen können. 

„ Und was passiert, wenn ich es dir nicht sage?" Ihr Grinsen stand seinem im Bezug auf Listigkeit in nichts nach. 

Das würde ich auch gerne wissen.  Irgendwie hatte er sich gerade ein bisschen zu sehr auf seine doch nicht so recht vorhandene Einschüchternde Wirkung verlassen. Doch auch einen weiteren Versuch konnte er es ja noch ankommen lassen, bevor er spontan das Thema wechseln würde. 

Er ging noch einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne und beugte sich soweit vor, dass er ihr etwas ins Ohr flüstern konnte. 

„ Das willst du gar nicht wissen, also wer war's?" 

Das komische Gefühl, dass sich in ihrem Magen wieder ausbreitete versuchte sie krampfhaft niederzukämpfen, als dass und leugnen nicht funktionierte, schob sie es auf die Nebenwirkungen ihres veränderten Trankes. 

Zu ihrem Glück entfernte er sich schnellstens von ihr und Hermine bekam ihre Gedanken schnell wieder unter Kontrolle, so dass sie ihn weiterhin slytherinartig angrinste. 

„ Ich verrate nichts." 

So jetzt war es Zeit für einen Themenwechsel. Bevor er noch einmal auf die beknackte Idee kam, so auf Tuchfühlung zu gehen. So was dürfte nie wieder passieren! 

„ Wann verwandelst du dich eigentlich zurück?" 

Mit dieser Frage hatte Hermine nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, doch sie war doch recht aufschlussreich. Jetzt wusste sie, dass sie anscheinend mit manchen Dingen einfach so durchkommen würde. Wirklich aufschlussreich. 

„ Missfällt dir etwa mein Anblick?" 

_Was rede ich da eigentlich? _Der Trank hatte anscheinend noch viel mehr ungeahnte Nebenwirkungen. 

„ So würde ich das nicht sagen, Doch genau so würde ich es sagen, aber man sieht nicht gerne in das Gesicht des Feindes, oder?"

Ihr blieb fast die Luft weg.

„ Und was war dass vorhin mit dem Gesäusel, Vergangenheit aufleben lassen und …." 

Sie wollte den beinahe Kuss auf gar keinen Fall erwähnen, Severus verstand sie auch so. 

Mist.

Er hatte noch nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, sich aus seiner doch etwas bekehren Situation wieder herauszureden, da stellte sie schon die nächste Frage. 

„ Seit wann weißt du eigentlich, wer ich bin?" 

Jetzt wusste er, wie sich ein Esel auf Glatteis fühlte. Total beschissen. 

Egal was er jetzt sagen würde, er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er es schon vor dem, du weißt schon was gewusst hatte. 

„ Ich hatte einen Verdacht, der sich immer mehr bestätigt hatte." 

Sie wusste nicht woher sie den Mut nahm. 

„ Das beantwortet noch immer nicht meine Frage??" 

Warum mussten Griffindors nur so verdammt neugierig und mutig sein, ein Hufflepuff hätte nie im Leben gewagt mir so etwas an den Kopf zu werfen.

„ Kurz bevor dass mit dem…. Ich fass es nicht, jetzt kann ich es noch nicht einmal mehr aussprechen, oder was? …" 

„ Kurz bevor du mich … _Mist, was mache ich hier eigentlich gerade, wenn das so weiter geht, thematisiere ich noch diesen beinahe …. Themawechsel!! Ich sollte wirklich langsam lernen, wann ich meine verdammte Klappe halten sollte!! _ ………Und was jetzt?" 

Sie hoffte inständig, dass er auf ihren Themawechsel eingehen würde. Er wäre ja auch schön blöd von ihm, wenn er es nicht täte, was bisweilen keine Versicherung dafür war, dass er es täte. 

0000o0o0o0=

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen….. bin für alles offen, kritik fragen, meinungen, vorschläge…. Alles : ) 

Wünsche allen ein schönes Osterfest und hab dann doch mal ne Frage. Ich überleg nen Bild zu malen, von dem Moment, wie Sev jetzt sagen würde von du weißt schon was…. Wenn ihr dass sehen wollt, könnt ihr mir dass ja inner Review schreiben…… 


	7. Ein Themenwechsel der nie vorgab einer

Ich wollte mich noch einmal entschuldigen, dass es soooo lange gedauert hat … aber ich werde wie versprochen alle meine Geschichten zu Ende schreiben! Versprochen!

Kapitel 7: Ein Themenwechsel der nie vorgab einer zu sein …

„ Kurz bevor ich dich … Ich fass es nicht, jetzt kann ich es noch nicht einmal aussprechen? …"

„ Kurz bevor du mich … _Mist, was mache ich hier eigentlich gerade, wenn das so weiter geht, thematisiere ich noch diesen beinahe …. Themenwechsel! Ich sollte wirklich langsam lernen, wann ich meine verdammte Klappe halten sollte!_

Wie zwei Magnete auf magische Weise voneinander angezogen werden, so bewegte sich auch Severus im Gespräch immer weiter auf Hermione zu, bis er wieder einmal genau vor ihr stand. Beide wussten nicht mehr so recht, was genau sie jetzt hier eigentlich gerade machten.

Immer weiter näherten sie sich an. Wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt, entschloss sich Severus, dass sein Verhalten in diesem Moment untragbar war und stellte eine letzte Frage um dem unausweichlichen auszuweichen.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wann du dich wieder zurückverwandeln wirst?"

Gerade noch die Kurve gekriegt, vergrößerte er wieder den Abstand, der zwischen den beiden in den letzten Sekunden mehr als hauchdünn gewesen war.

Erst nach einigen Sekunden war auch Hermione wieder in der Lage auf seine Frage zu reagieren. Die Nebenwirkungen des Trankes und die Verdrängung bestimmter Tatsachen machten ihr mehr zu schaffen, als zuerst angenommen.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, um ehrlich zu sein." Ein wenig zerknirscht, duckte sie sich vor seinem vernichtenden Blick weg. Ihr war von vornherein klar gewesen, dass er diesen Punkt ihrer Forschung nie und nimmer gut geheißen hätte. Sie war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sie selbst ihr Verhalten in irgendeiner Weise vor sich selbst rechtfertigen konnte. „Ich habe den Vielsafttrank modifiziert und durch einige neue Zutaten erreicht, dass der Zauber länger aufrechterhalten werden konnte."

„Für wie lange?" Severus wollte seine Ohren nicht trauen. Die Idee allein in dieses Verlies einzubrechen war schon völlig verrückt von ihr gewesen. Aber ….

„Das weiß ich halt nicht, die Zeit hatte nicht ausgereicht um den Trank vorher ausreichend testen zu können. Aber nach meinen Berechnungen müsste der Trank in den nächsten eins zwei Tagen seine Wirkung verlieren." Hermione schaute immer noch auf den doch etwas dreckigen Boden unter ihren Füßen.

Sie wusste selbst, dass sie etwas gemacht hatte, was man in 1000 Fällen auch noch nicht einmal wagen sollte. Einen Selbstversuch.

„Du willst mir also sagen, dass du nicht nur einfach völlig von Sinnen in dieses Verlies eingebrochen bist, sondern du auch noch vorher, vielleicht den dümmsten Fehler deines Lebens begangen hast, nur um den Plan von zwei Volldeppen auszuführen." Langsam wurde Severus wieder wütend, doch diesmal mehr aus Sorge um die Hexe, die vielleicht nie wieder so aussehen würde, wie sie selbst und wenn so etwas schon eintreten sollte, hätte man sich vorher lieber eine andere Person ausgesucht, als Bellatrix Lestrange.

Da sie nun in allen Punkten seiner Meinung, blieb diesmal der Freundeverteidigungsschalter in ihrem Kopf in der Ausposition, mit anwärtung auf, dieser Schalter wird auch nie wieder in eine andere Position verschoben Stellung.

„Ich werde mich wieder zurückverwandeln, ganz sicher." Ob sie das nun mehr zu sich selbst sagte, als zu ihm, wird für alle Zeiten ungeklärt bleiben.

Da sie auf der Kommode sitzend immer schlechter Severus zweifelnden Blicken ausweichen konnte, sprang sie wieder hinab und tigerte nun, durch eine von ihm losgetreten Nervosität, durch das Verlies, genauso wie es vor einem Tag Severus die ganze Zeit getan hatte.

„Um dich zu zitieren, laufen ist auch keine Lösung oder überlegst du gerade, ob ein angeregter Stoffwechsel das Gift schneller aus deinem Blut befördern würde?" zischte Severus ihr zu.

Nun war es an Hermione die Severus einen giftigen Blick nach dem anderen entgegen warf. Schließlich war er es gewesen, der ihre Angst vor ihrer vielleicht nicht existenten Zurückverwandlung an die Oberfläche ihres Bewusstseins gezerrt hatte. Denn eigentlich wollte sie sich erst in ein paar Tagen, wenn sie immer noch 1,80 groß gewesen wäre, mit der Frage über ihrer eigene Zukunft, auseinandersetzen.

Aber wenigstens waren beide momentan sehr von ihrer doch recht starken Anziehungskraft aufeinander abgelenkt, was die ganze Atmosphäre, die seit einigen Stunden in diesem doch recht engen Verlies vorherrschte, zunehmend entspannt hatte.

Severus setzte sich in aller Seelenruhe auf den Boden und versuchte die nervöse Hermione so gut es ging zu ignorieren, denn mit jedem Schritt von ihr, wurde er auch zusehends nervöser. Jetzt verstand er endlich, warum sie sich am Anfang die ganze Zeit so über ihn aufgeregt hatte.

Nachdem er 5 Minuten einen einzigen Kalkstein angestarrt hatte und Hermione mindestens 2 km, in 50 Bahnen quer durchs Verlies zurückgelegt hatte. Stand er auf und ging zielstrebig auf sie zu. Packte sie an den Oberarmen und bekam sie endlich dazu wieder stillzustehen.

Erst zu spät merkte er, dass er ihr wieder viel zu nahe gekommen war, das daraus resultierende Gefühl schaffte es seinen Kopf bis auf den letzten Gedanken komplett leer zufegen. Er hatte einen Plan gehabt. Als er aufgestanden war, hatte er definitiv noch einen Plan gehabt. Da war er sich ganz sicher. Nun hatte sich dieser Plan anscheinend in Schall und Rauch aufgelöst. In diesem Moment bereute er es zutiefst, dass ihm nicht das gleiche Schicksal wie seinem genialen Plan ereilt war. Denn er stand immer noch vor Hermione/Bellatrix/ Hermione … irgendwann werde ich mit Sicherheit verrückt … und bekam keinen einzigen Ton über seine Lippen.

Er war sich nicht sicher ob er erleichtert sein sollte, dass es ihr nicht besser erging. Auch Hermiones Gehirnwindungen kapitulierten komplett unter der riesigen Gewalt der Gefühlsströmungen die Severus immer wieder bei ihr verursachte. _Verdammter Vielsafttrank._

Nach einigen Sekunden erbarmte sich bei beiden anscheinend das Unterbewusstsein um seinem jeweiligen Besitzer vor einer peinlichen Situation, doch noch im letzten Augenblick zu erretten.

Severus fiel sein Plan wieder ein und Hermione fiel wieder ein, warum sie eigentlich in dieses Verlies gegangen war und das war bestimmt nicht aus dem Grund, eine Liebelei mit ihrem ehemaligen Professor anzufangen. _Ganz Bestimmt nicht!_

So kam es dann auch, dass beide wie aus einem Mund, ein wenig atemlos, verkündeten: "Wir sollten den Horukrux suchen."

Beide nickten wie um sich selbst zu bestätigen und stoben in der jeweils entgegengesetzten Richtung davon. Das kleine Problem an der Tatsache sich aus dem Weg gehen zu wollen, bestand vor allem an der doch etwas minimalen Größe des Verlies von 10 qm, dessen Fläche eigentlich fast komplett voll gestellt mit allem möglichen Krimskrams war, an dessen Inhalt noch nicht einmal der kauzigste Magier Freude daran gefunden hätte.

Ihrer eigenen Stimme wieder halbwegs über den Weg trauend, fing Hermione wieder ein Gespräch an. Schließlich konnten sie schlecht andere Dinge, verbotene Dinge tun, wenn sie ihre Münder fürs Reden verwendeten.

„Sieht es in allen Reinblutverliesen so aus, wie in diesem hier?" und deutete dabei auf den Berg von Pappkartons der sich auf einen weiteren Berg von Goldgaleonen stapelte.

Severus musterte sie mit einer Augenbraue, die immer weiter Richtung Haaransatz unterwegs war. „An deiner Stelle, würde ich noch einmal an dir selbst herunterschauen, um dich zu vergewissern in wessen Verlies wir gerade unsere Lebenszeit verbringen, anscheinend hast du es vergessen."

„Eine kurze Antwort ist in deinem Sprachgebrauch auch nicht vorhanden, oder?" _Ein einfaches nein hätte auch gereicht!_

„Nein.": sagte Severus mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Schnaubend wendete sich Hermione wieder den Pappkartons zu, den Kopf hin und her wiegend versuchte sie sich für einen zu entscheiden und nahm dann den obersten vom Haufen um ihn auf den staubigen Boden zu stellen. Dabei fielen ein paar Galleonen und Einhornhörner mit runter, diese waren nämlich nicht nur unter den Kartons verteilt, sondern auch noch mittendrin.

Der erste Karton offenbarte nur einen Haufen von staubigen Büchern mit vergilbten Einband und schwarzmagischem Inhalt. Beinahe wäre Hermione versucht gewesen, wenigstens in einigen von ihnen zu blättern, als ein Kommentar seitens der zischenden Schlange ihren Gedankengang unterbrach und ihre Handbewegung Richtung der Bücher zum stoppen brachte.

„Wenn du jetzt noch jedes Buch lesen willst, kommen wir hier nicht nur nicht raus, sondern werden auch ganz sicherlich nicht fündig. Was den Sinngehalt dieser Mission dann mal wieder ins unermessliche senkt. Beinahe vergleichbar mit der Aktion von Willfried dem kranken, der sich über ein Jahr einsperren ließ um seiner Familie zu beweisen, dass er auch alleine zurechtkommen konnte."

Hermione wollte schon kommentarlos die Bücherkiste wegpacken, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und entdeckte, dass er selbst gerade ein aufgeschlagenes Buch in seiner Hand hielt. Da er immer noch darin las, bemerkte er sie nicht, sodass sie sich in Seelenruhe wieder umdrehte und sich ein Buch aus der noch offenen Kiste schnappte.

Sie war noch nie die beste Werferin gewesen, doch aus der kurzen Instanz sollte selbst sie dazu imstande sein, ein Ziel zu treffen.

Sie zielte, holte aus und ließ das Buch genau in der richtigen Sekunde los, sodass es ein paar Sekunden später eine schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit Severus Hinterkopf machte und man von ihr nur ein leises „Dito" in seine Richtung vernahm.

Es gibt im Leben immer ein paar, sagen wir mal, spezielle Situationen, in denen Regel zurechtgebogen oder auch überschritten werden durften. Doch auch das festsitzen in einem Verlies 1000 Meter unter der Erde entschuldigte oder besser gesagt erlaubte Hermione nicht einen Severus Snape dermaßen zu reizen. Denn auch wenn er kein Todesser war, auch wenn er auf der guten Seite stand und auch wenn er gewisse Gefühle für diese kleine Know it all empfand, was er natürlich nie zugeben würde. So war er doch immer noch Severus Snape und noch nie in seinem Leben hatte ihn jemand ein Buch an den Kopf geworfen. Noch nie.

Langsam, sehr langsam ging er auf sie zu und fixierte sie mit einem seiner typischen Snape-die-welt-wird-gleich-für-dich-untergehen-und-ich-werde-dafür-sorgen-Blick. Mit jedem Schritt mit dem er versuchte den Abstand zwischen den beiden zu verringern, wich Hermione eine Schritt zurück, bis sie irgendwann mit dem Rücken an die ihr mittlerweile recht liebgewonnene, nun verhasste, Kommode stieß.

Langsam stütze Severus seine Arme links und rechts von ihr auf der Kommode ab und versperrte ihr somit jeglichen Fluchtweg.

Er beugte sich so weit zu ihr vor, dass er ihr Problemlos etwas ins Ohr flüstern konnte.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich nicht zu sehr reizen, ich kann für nichts mehr garantieren, wenn ich irgendwann meine Kontrolle verlieren würde."

Sein Atem strich ihre Wange entlang und ihr Herzschlag erreichte eine noch nie dagewesene Geschwindigkeit.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Dem Beobachter dieses Kammerspiels, wäre spätestens jetzt aufgefallen, dass sich die beiden Protagonisten irgendwie im Kreis drehten.

Weit oben, ungefähr 1500 Meter von den beiden entfernt, machte es sich gerade jemand sehr gemütlich und rückte seine von ihm erfundene Fernglasteleskopbrille zurecht, um bloß nichts was da unten so lustiges von statten ging, zu verpassen.

Immer wieder schob er sich genüsslich einen Zitronenbonbon nach dem anderen in den Mund und grinste freudestrahlend und Füße wippend vor sich hin.

. ..

Wie hat es euch gefallen?


	8. Was ist bloß mit mir los?

**8. Was ist bloß mit mir los?**

Seine Nähe, sein Geruch und die Wirkung dieser ganzen Einzelheiten auf ihre eigene Gefühlswelt, war in diesem Moment etwas zu viel für Hermione, sodass sie einfach nur ihr Gleichgewicht verlor und zur Seite strauchelte.

Geradewegs in ein geräumiges Regal, was sie stark an ein Ikeafabrikat erinnerte. _Langsam aber sicher werde ich hier drinnen meinen Verstand verlieren!_ Immer noch ungebremst im fallen begriffen, versuchte sie sich an einigen Gegenständen festzuhalten und beförderte dabei eine Vielzahl von unwichtig erscheinenden Dingen auf den Boden.

Severus verharrte immer noch in der gleichen Position, wo er ihr vor ein paar Sekunden noch was ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Was, verdammter Merlin, ist bloß mit mir los? Ja er musste zugeben, dass er in dem letzten Jahr, als er sich sozusagen auf der Flucht befunden hatte, eine Menge Zeit zum nachdenken hatte. Zeit die er auch dafür verwendete über Sachen nachzudenken, die er sonst tunlichst zu verdrängen schien. Eine zentrale Frage bei diesen ganzen Überlegungen war unter anderem, warum ihn Hermiones Worte der Enttäuschung so getroffen hatten. Mehr als wenn irgendein anderer sie gesagt hätte.

Irgendwann gestand er sich dann ein, dass er sie als Person in all den Jahren durch ihren Ehrgeiz und durch ihre Intelligenz zu schätzen und respektieren gelernt hatte. Weiter war er in seinen Überlegungen nicht gekommen, weil spätestens an diesem Punkt immer wieder seine Verdrängung eingesetzt hatte.

Nun hier in diesem Verlies, auf engen Raum mit ihr eingeschlossen zu sein, spülte alle Gedanken und Sehnsüchte wieder an die Oberfläche und diesmal verlor er den Kampf mit seinem Unterbewusstsein und musste sich wohl oder übel eingestehen, dass er sie vielleicht sogar ein wenig mochte.

Doch das alles erklärte nicht sein Verlangen ihr die ganze Zeit so nah sein zu wollen und damit sogar bestimmte Entwicklungen seiner und ihrer Gefühlslage zu riskieren, die sie beide nicht unbedingt gebrauchen konnte. Im gleichen Gedankengang musste er sich aber auch eingestehen, dass er es liebte sie so auf diese Weise zu reizen.

Ein süffisantes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er ihr die Hand hinhielt um ihr aufzuhelfen. Hermione die immer noch damit beschäftigt war ihren eigenen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, wich seiner Hand aus und stand von selbst wieder auf.

Den Staub vom Kleid klopfend schaute sie sich ihr verursachtes Desaster an. Nicht dass es der Besitzerin auffallen würde, wenn noch mehr Müll in ihrem Verlies verteilt herum lag.

Langsam würde sie sich wirklich darüber freuen wieder in ihrem alten selbst zu stecken. Das mit ihr und dem Professor ging schon entschieden zu weit. _Verdammter Vielsafttrank_.

Im hinteren Teil des Regals, dort wo sie sich versucht hatte festzuhalten, sah Hermione etwas leicht im Zwielicht flackern. Bedächtig schob sie einen weiteren Karton beiseite und konnte nun einen genaueren Blick auf diesen seltsam anmutenden Gegenstand erhaschen.

Severus der auch neugierig geworden war, hockte sich dicht hinter Hermione. So dicht, dass sein Atem immer wieder ihren Nacken streifte und ihre Konzentration herausforderte. Ihre Nackenhaare schlugen sich schon mal auf die Verliererseite und standen kerzengerade auf ihrer Haut.

Um den Gegenstand genauer im Blick zu haben, beugte sich Severus etwas mehr nach links und Hermiones Konzentration siegte über ihre gegenüber ihm empfundene Körperreaktionen.

Das Funkeln kam von einem scheinbar versilberten Sockel, der ungefähr ein Fuß hoch war und einen Zauberstab in der Mitte beherbergte. Eine verschnörkelte Schrift ließ auf eine Inschrift schließen die den unteren Teil des Sockels umgab. Von ihrer Position konnte Hermione nur die Worte Mächtig, Kraft und Reine Seele entziffern.

„Das ist doch wohl nicht …" flüsterte Hermione.

„Morganas Zauberstab, der damals von Arthur, mit Merlins Hilfe, genau wie sein Schwert in Stein gebannt worden ist, wartend auf denjenigen dessen reinen Seele die Kraft besitzen würde, den Zauberstab aus dem Stein zu ziehen?" Vollendete Severus den Satz.

„Ich hab immer geglaubt, dass das alles einer Legende entsprungen war."

„Genau wie der Elderstab, aber auch ihn gibt es. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass dieser Zauberstab." Severus deutete mit der Hand auf den Stab von Morgana. „Noch viel mächtiger ist als der Elderstab selbst es jemals sein wird."

„Aber wie kann das sein, der Elderstab kam doch direkt vom Tod höchstpersönlich?" ungläubig schaute Hermione ihn an.

„In der Tat, aber du vergisst, dass dieser hier von Morgana selbst erschaffen worden ist und mit Merlins Kraft gebannt ist. Ein Bann der dafür sorgte, dass beim Tode Merlins auch seine Magie in den Stab übergehen würde. Der Tod ist mächtig, kein Frage, aber er ist nun mal kein Zauberer." Gebannt schaute nun auch Severus den Zauberstab an. Selbst er hatte immer gedacht, dass dieser nur in Legenden existierte. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hatte noch nicht einmal Albus an seine Existenz geglaubt.

„Aber warum gehört der Stab Bellatrix?"

„Das fragst du am besten sie selbst, oder du lässt es einmal darauf beruhen, keine Antwort auf eine Frage zu bekommen."

Severus musste zugeben, dass es ihr außerordentlich stand, wenn sie eine Schnute zog. Da sich seine Gedanken wieder auf Abwegen befanden, stand er schnell auf und entfernte sich von ihr.

„Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass der Stab irgendwann einmal dem dunklen Lord in die Hände gefallen ist oder aber Bellatrix Lestrange ist eine Nachkommin von Morgana. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, wäre dies auch nicht gerade ein Abwegiger Gedanke. Wir können nur froh sein, dass von denen keiner sich als würdig erwiesen hat, den Stab an sich zu nehmen." Wenn sie es überhaupt probiert hatten… 

Hermione nickte, konnte aber immer noch nicht den Blick von dem Stab wenden, als sie ihre nächste Frage auch schon stellte.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Schmunzelnd erwiderte Severus, „Du kannst es ja mal ausprobieren, du bist definitiv das reinste Wesen in diesem Verlies."

_So rein kann ich nicht sein, wenn ich die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenke, welche Dinge ich gerne mit meinem Zaubertrankprofessor anstellen würde. Ehemaliger Zaubertrankprofessor. Verdammter Vielsafttrank._

Vorsichtig streckte Hermione eine Hand nach dem sagenumwobenen Zauberstab aus. Ein Versuch konnte nun wirklich nicht schaden. Ihre Hand umklammerte das dünne kalte Holz, doch egal mit viel Kraft sie auch an dem Stab zog, bewegte sich dieser keinen Millimeter aus seinem steinernen Gefängnis.

Etwas enttäuscht stand Hermione auf und drehte sich zu Severus um.

„Jetzt bist du dran!"

„Was?" Wie um seine Meinung noch mit einer körperlichen Reaktion zu unterstreichen, ging er einen Schritt zurück. Sie hätte auch gleich, ‚freiwillige vor' durch den Raum brüllen können.

„Nun hab dich nicht so, es passiert doch nichts."

„Nein, ich werde es bestimmt nicht versuchen." Wie eine Katze vor einem Hund sich sträuben würde, zog sich Severus immer mehr und mehr zurück.

Hermione hätte dies als eine Art Warnsignal deuten können. Tat sie aber sie nicht.

„Versuch es doch einfach."

„Es gibt Sachen im Leben, die muss man nicht erst versuchen, um zu wissen, dass es nichts bringen wird." Ich und würdig genug, wenn Albus jetzt auf irgendeiner Wolke sitzen und uns zuschauen würde, würde ihn ein Lachanfall bestimmt wieder zurück auf die Erde zu den Lebenden befördern …

oOo oOoOOoOo oOo

In diesem Moment musste sogar Albus glucksen, soviel Unsicherheit hatte er seinem Schützling nun wahrlich nicht zugetraut.

oOo oOoOOoOo oOo

„Hatte ich vielleicht doch recht mit meiner Vermutung, dass du ein Feigling bist?"

Regelwerk im Umgang mit Severus Snape. Regel Numero Eins. Verwende in seiner Gegenwart nie das F-Wort. Nie.

Er wusste selbst nicht, warum gerade sie immer den Schalter zu finden schien, der wäre Severus Snape ein Armaturenbrett, ganz leuchtend rot in einer Ecke sich befinden würde, mit der großen Aufschrift drauf, bitte nicht drücken und sie fand den Schalter ja nicht nur, nein, sie drückte auch noch Pausenlos drauf rum.

Wieder einmal ging er auf sie zu, er würde das Spiel, was er in diesem Verlies nun schon so oft mit ihr gespielt hatte, noch ein letztes mal spielen. Er würde ein letztes Mal ihre und seine Grenzen überschreiten. Er wollte ein letztes Mal ihr so nah sein, sie so nah bei sich spüren, dass jede Faser seines Seins sich nach ihr verzehrte.

Er würde sich zum letzten Mal auf dieses Glatteis begeben.

oOo oOoOOoOo oOo

Diesmal fragte sich Albus, wie ein Mann der eine solche Unsicherheit in sich verbergen konnte, in manchen Momenten zu schierer Selbstüberschätzung neigen konnte.

oOo oOoOOoOo oOo

Hermione bemerkte schnell, was Severus vorzuhaben schien. Mal wieder. Doch diesmal war sie gewappnet, dieses Mal würde sie es ihm nicht so einfach durchgehen lassen.

Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt spielte sie mit. Sie stellte sich sogar von selbst mit dem Rücken an die Kommode und schaute zu, wie Severus mit jedem Schritt ihr näher und näher kam, bis er wieder einmal genau vor ihr stand.

Sein Geruch versuchte wieder einmal ihren Verstand zu vernebeln. Doch diesmal gewann sie die Überhand, wenn diese auch etwas anders aussah als geplant. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn abblitzen lassen und ihm sozusagen die kalte Schulter zeigen, doch irgendwie musste ihr Verstand irgendwo falsch abgebogen sein. Denn statt sich von ihm wegzudrehen, packte sie ihm an seinen Kraken und zog ihn von selbst noch näher zu sich heran.

Statt nicht mehr mit ihm zu reden, brüllte sie ihn an. _Verdammter Vielsafttrank._ Severus Worte von wegen, sie solle ihn nie wieder einen Feigling nennen, blieben ihm dabei im Halse stecken.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, mich immer wieder auf die gleiche Art und Weise einschüchtern zu wollen und dann auch noch zu denken, dass es immer wieder klappen würde. Severus Snape, man sollte nie ein Spiel spielen, dass man nicht auch willig ist zu Ende zu spielen. Bist du jemals auf den Gedanken gekommen, was passieren würde, wenn ich einmal den Spieß umdrehen würde?"

Mit jedem Wort das sie ihm entgegen schrie, schrumpfte sie um ein paar Millimeter, sodass sie am Ende ihrer kleinen Ansprache um ganze 10 cm an Körpergröße eingebüßt hatte. Wer jetzt auf den Gedanken kommen sollte, dass das Schrumpfen ihre Einschüchternde Art auf irgendeine Weise gemildert haben sollte, wurde noch nie in seinem Leben von einer Löwin runtergeputzt.

Das schwarze strohige Haar, dass ihr vorher in wilden zersausten Locken bis zur Taille herab hing, fiel jetzt wieder in weichen braunen Locken um ihre Schultern, ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und ihr Kleid war ihr nun einige Nummern zu groß, sodass sie es wohl oder übel mit einer Hand festhalten musste, bevor sie vollständig entblößt vor Severus stand.

Dieser guckte sie nun genauso verdutzt an, wie sie ihn. Denn beide hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sich so plötzlich zurückverwandeln würde. Wie zu einer Salzsäure erstarrt versank er in ihre Honigfarbenen Augen.

Trotz der nicht mehr existenten Wirkung des Vielsaftstrank, waren die Gefühle, die sie immer noch gegenüber Severus empfand nicht verschwunden. Nun blieben ihre keine Ausflüchte mehr, keine komischen Rezepturen, denen sie ihre verkorkste Gefühlswelt in die Schuhe schieben konnte.

Nun waren nur noch Severus und sie übrig und eine enorme Anziehungskraft, die den Raum ausfüllte, als würde sie aus Sauerstoff bestehen. Ihre Gedanken rasten und lösten sich gleichzeitig mit Eingeständnissen ab, die sie viel früher hätte in Betracht ziehen müssen, die sie vor allem auch schon viel früher als ihr Gegenpart akzeptiert hatte. Denn auch sie hatte in dem letzten Jahr, sehr viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt.

Da wäre einmal die Tatsache, dass sie ihn schon immer für seine Arbeit und seinen Intellekt bewundert hatte, dieses hatte sich in den ersten Jahren ihrer Schulzeit zu einer kleinen Schwärmerei gemausert, was im Grunde genommen, noch nichts zu heißen hatte. Doch bald kam Vertrauen und sehnsuchtsvolle Blicke mit dazu und um Hermione war es spätestens im sechsten Schuljahr geschehen. Doch dann hatte er sie, mit dem Mord an Dumbledore, zutiefst enttäuscht. Und all ihre Gefühle für ihn wanderten in eine Kiste und wurden mit dem Titel zeitliche Gefühlsverirrungen in ihrem Unterbewusstsein abgestempelt. Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sich das Blatt so wenden würde.

Das er sich erstens, doch nicht als der Meuchelmörder herausstellte, zudem sie ihn in den letzten Monaten gemacht hatte, dass zweitens ihre Gefühle immer noch so präsent waren und sich in den letzten Tagen nur noch verstärkt hatten und drittens, das sie die ganze Zeit selbst so feige war, alles auf einen Zaubertrank zu schieben. Sie wollte nicht mehr feige sein, sie war schließlich eine Gryffindor. _Was ist bloß los mit mir?_

Ohne genau darüber nachzudenken, was sie hier eigentlich tat, machte sie ihren Worten alle Ehre und drehte den Spieß einfach um. Die Hand die immer noch ihr Kleid fest umklammert hielt, griff nun wieder zu einem Teil seines Kragens und in dem Augenblick einer Sekunde, berührten sich ihre Lippen.

Wie hat es euch gefallen? Bitte teilt mir eure Meinung mit …. *Schokokekse verteil*


	9. Zufall? Geschenk? Schicksal?

Weiter geht's mit dem 9. Kapitel. Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Ich hab mich sehr gefreut!

*schokokekse und Milch verteil*

Sangali: ja ich werde meine Geschichten zu Ende schreiben und es tut mir leid, dass ich damals so plötzlich mit dem schreiben aufgehört hatte. Aber jede Geschichte wird ihr ende finden, versprochen. Freu mich darüber, dass du weiter liest. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir weiterhin.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

Eure seri,

. ..

**9. Zufall? Geschenk? Schicksal? **

Der Kuss kam beiden wie eine lang ersehnte Erlösung vor. Severus der nach einigen Schocksekunden auch in der Lage war ihren Kuss zu erwidern, schlang kurz darauf sein Arme um sie, so als hätte er vor, sie nie wieder loszulassen und sie hätte sich nur zu gerne seinem Wunsch gebeugt.

Doch wie so vieles im Leben, endete auch irgendwann dieser Kuss. Diesen Augenblick nutzte Hermione, wenn auch etwas atemlos, um gegen seine Lippen zu flüstern. „Könntest du jetzt bitte an diesem verfluchten Zauberstab ziehen?"

In diesem Moment hätte er alles für sie getan, ein Loch in diese vermaledeiten Gefängnismauern gerissen, den dunklen Lord von der Erde verbannt und wenn es unbedingt sein musste, würde er auch versuchen diesen einen Zauberstab aus dem Stein zu ziehen. Im Grunde genommen hatte sie ja recht, außer dem Umstand, dass auch bei ihm sich der Stab keinen Millimeter aus seiner Fassung bewegen würde, konnte nicht wirklich viel passieren.

Grummelnd entließ er sie aus seinen Armen und wendete sich dem unsäglichen Regal zu. Langsam schritt er vorwärts, streckte seine rechte Hand aus und umfasste das kühle Holz, dessen Griff sich anschmiegsam in seiner Handfläche einfügte.

Als Severus ihr endlich den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, nutzte Hermione die wenigen Sekunden um sich von ihrem freizügigen Kleid endgültig zu befreien und die haltlosen Fetzen in ihre eigentliche Kleidung zurückzuverwandeln. Sie war schon viel zu lange als Bellatrix Kopie durch die Welt gewandelt.

Gerade als sie fertig geworden war, drehte sich Severus schwungvoll, mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln auf den Lippen, zu ihr um.

„Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt." Entgegnete er ihr mit einem trotzigen Unterton in seiner seidig samtenen Stimme.

„Das gleiche wollte ich auch gerade sagen." Sie musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen um nicht laut los zu lachen, als sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben einen Severus Snape sah, der die Welt nicht mehr verstand.

Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung von seiner hochgehobenen Hand, die wie er dachte, eigentlich leer sein sollte, doch zu seinem Erschrecken stellte er fest, dass er den Zauberstab immer noch umklammert hielt.

In den letzten zwei Sekunden ist irgendwas grundlegendes schief gelaufen … 

In einer kurzen Sekunde der Unzurechnungsfähigkeit versuchte Severus vor sich selbst zu flüchten, doch als dies nicht funktionierte, ließ er erstmal seinen Arm sinken und schaute sprachlos zu Hermione rüber.

Sein Mund war auf einmal so trocken, als wäre er seit Tagen am verdursten, wobei er sich gleichzeitig wie ein Ertrinkender in seinem eigenen Schicksal fühlte.

„Ich hab es wirklich nicht gemerkt, es war so als wenn meine Hand abgerutscht wäre, auch jetzt muss ich mich regelrecht konzentrieren um das Gewicht des Stabs zu spüren …. Es ist als wenn …" stockend schaute Severus nun auf den Boden.

„Als wenn was?"

„Als wenn der Stab zu mir gehören würde, ein Teil von meiner Selbst wäre."

Das konnte doch alles nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. 

Wenn er es nicht besser wissen würde, dann würde er vermuten, dass Albus dahinter steckte.

Er kannte nicht viele Menschen, eigentlich nur einen, dem es soviel Spaß bereitete Schicksal zu spielen, vorzugsweise im Leben von anderen Menschen. Denn all die Sachen die in den letzten Tagen passiert waren, konnten nicht alle auf verschiedenen Zufällen begründet sein.

Er traf zur gleichen Zeit wie Hermione in dieses Verlies, sie fanden zusammen dieses alte Artefakt und ohne ihre sehr überzeugenden Überredungskünste hätte er nie diesen Stab auch nur berührt, geschweige denn versucht ihn an sich zu nehmen.

Aber das hätte er nicht alles wissen können … 

oOo oOoOOoOo oOo

Wieder einmal wanderte ein weiteres Zitronenbonbon in seinen Mund, das beinahe sofort in seine Luftröhre gerutscht wäre, da Albus auf einmal wie wild rumglucksen musste, als er Severus Gedanken las.

„Mein lieber Junge, wenn du wüsstest, dass ich sogar schon die Namen deiner Enkelkinder weiß …"

Zufrieden mit sich selbst und der Welt, die endlich wieder Hoffnung auf ein normales Leben hatte, nachdem sein Plan so schön funktioniert hatte, suchte er sich ein weiteres Zitronenbonbon aus seiner Tüte aus.

oOo oOoOOoOo oOo

Immer noch in Gedanken versunken musterte Severus seinen neuen Zauberstab, wenn er auch nicht sein Gewicht spürte, so spürte er doch die neue Kraft, die der Stab in ihm freizusetzen schien.

„Der Stab sucht sich seinen Besitzer aus." Sagte Hermione.

„Was?"

„Naja, der Stab sucht sich seinen Besitzer aus, du kennst doch bestimmt die alten Geschichten von Ollivander, demnach gibt es in ihnen eine ganz eigene Magie, die dazu in der Lage ist, dass ein Zauberstab den richtigen, für ihn geeigneten Besitzer findet. Der Stab trifft alleine die Entscheidung."

„Und auf welche Art soll mir das irgendwie helfen?"

„Naja … du kannst immer noch die Schuld auf den Zauberstab schieben." Hermione schaute lächelnd zu Severus herüber und bemerkte, dass bei ihm der Spruch auch zu einer kleinen Erheiterung beigetragen hatte. Seine Mundwinkel deuteten zumindest schon mal den Versuch eines zaghaften Lächelns an.

„Eine andere Frage wäre jetzt eher, was machen wir jetzt? Wie kann uns dieser Stab helfen hier rauszukommen? Kann er uns überhaupt helfen und wenn ja, ist er dann vielleicht auch so mächtig die Sache mit dem dunklen Lord ein für alle mal zu klären?"

„Ich sehe die Rückverwandlung ist nun in allen Bereichen abgeschlossen, so viele Fragen hab ich von dir schon seit 2 Schuljahren nicht mehr gehört. Kleine know it all."

„Und ich sehe, dass du deinen kleinen Schock, von wegen - huch ich gehöre seit einigen Sekunden zu den mächtigsten Zauberern der Welt, was mach ich bloß - überwunden hast, schließlich kannst du wieder gemeine Kommentare an deine Außenwelt abgeben."

„Touché"

Irgendetwas hatte Hermiones unzählige Fragen in ihm bewirkt, denn plötzlich änderte sich seine Haltung, ja sogar seine Ausstrahlung schien etwas von seiner früheren Intensität wiedererlangt zu haben. Genauso wie es war, bevor Albus von ihnen gegangen war. Wenn sie es nicht besser wissen würde, würde sie meinen, dass er zurückgekehrt sei. Severus Snape der Spion.

„Um deine Fragen zu beantworten, wir werden jetzt erstmal den Horkrux beschaffen, dann einen Ausweg suchen und dann kommen wir zum lustigen Teil des Abenteuers."

„Tom in den Arsch treten?" versuchte Hermione zu raten.

„So in etwa." Das Lächeln was nun um seine Mundwinkel herum spielte, ließ Hermione vermuten, dass das was er vorhatte besser sein würde, als jeder Arschtritt es sein könnte und Severus dachte dabei nur, dass er vorhin mit der Vernichtung des dunklen Lords in seinem Gedankengang sich nur einen Scherz erlaubt hatte. Ein Scherz der sich nun mehr und mehr zu bewahrheiten schien.

Wohin soll das bloß alles führen?

„Und wie finden wir nun den Horkrux?" Mittlerweile hatte es sich Hermione wieder auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz gemütlich gemacht, der Kommode. Von da aus beobachtete sie gespannt, wie und vor allem was Severus jetzt mit seiner neuen Macht machen würde. Doch sie wurde zuerst einmal enttäuscht, denn auch sein neuer Zauberstab, änderte nicht seine Meinung betreffend des sinnlosen Zauberstabgefuchtels. Wahrscheinlich war er es sogar gewesen, der die Stablose Magie erfunden und perfektioniert hatte.

Mit drei kleinen Schwingbewegungen vollführte er einen der simpelsten Zaubersprüche aus, die die magische Welt zu bieten hatte. Hermione konnte ihren Augen kaum trauen, da sie nicht daran glaubte, dass ein so magischer Gegenstand, wie ein Horkrux, so einfach aus seinem Versteck zu locken sein würde.

„Accio Kelch." Noch nicht einmal Severus glaubte wirklich daran, aber ein Versuch würde zumindest nicht schaden.

Zu ihrer beider erstaunen, was auf Hermiones Gesicht mit ungläubigen Blicken widergespiegelt wurde und hinter Severus –ich habe es kommen gesehen – Gesicht verborgen lag, bewegte sich plötzlich der Pappkartonstapel zu ihrer rechten Seite. Immer mehr fing er an bedrohlicher hin und her zu wackeln und wäre beinahe unter seinem eigenen Gewicht zusammengebrochen, als eine kleine schwarze Box es endlich geschafft hatte, sich an die Oberfläche zu kämpfen, um kurz darauf auf Severus ausgestrecktem Arm zu zufliegen.

Galant fing er das Päckchen auf und präsentierte dessen Inhalt der immer noch ungläubig drein schauenden Hermione, die den Kelch mit zaghaften Bewegungen aus seinem samtenen Zuhause nahm.

„Der Kelch ist wirklich schön. Aber mal ehrlich, wenn es so einfach war ihn zu finden, warum haben wir so lange gebraucht?"

„Wahrscheinlich hätten wir nur halb so lang gebraucht, wenn wir mal gesucht hätten."

Bevor Hermione auf seine Anspielung etwas erwidern konnte, entschied sie sich, das zu tun, was sie am liebsten tat um ihn zu ärgern. Sie stellte eine Frage oder auch zwei. Schließlich konnte sie eins und eins zusammenzählen und wusste daher, dass die neue Kraft von Severus die Wirkung dieses simplen Spruchs maßgeblich beeinflusst hatte. Auch Severus verstand langsam immer besser, wie viel Macht er jetzt anscheinend besaß und ein wahnwitziger Plan nahm in seinen Gedanken Gestalt an.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Zerstören wir ihn jetzt auch gleich?"

Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf bevor er zu einer längeren Erklärung ansetzte und dabei den Horkrux in seiner UNendlichTasche verstaute.

_Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er auch so eine hat._

„Nein wir werden den Horkrux nicht zerstören. Ich plane den Überraschungsmoment auf unserer Seite zu haben … Jetzt werden wir erstmal dieses Verlies verlassen, sonst entwickel ich über kurz oder lang noch eine Stauballergie."

„Und du denkst, dass wir jetzt hier so einfach rausspazieren können?"

„Ja."

_Männer und ihr Ego, eine tief verwurzelte Freundschaft. _

Scheinbar schien sie auch dieses Mal Severus zu unterschätzen. Doch wenigstens wusste er es diesmal besser.

Zielstrebig schritt er auf die Mauer zu und murmelte aneinandergereihte lateinische Wörter vor sich hin, die Hermione von ihrem Platz aus kaum verstehen konnte. Als sich dann auch noch die Steine, wie bei dem Eingang zur Winkelgasse, vor Severus auseinanderstapelten, klappte Hermione der Mund auf.

_Ich muss ihn unbedingt fragen, wie er das gemacht hat. _

So als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, betrat Severus den Gang der sie aus den Klauen der Kobolde bringen sollte und ihnen gestattete ihrem Diebesdasein den Rücken zu kehren. Als er hinter sich nicht den gewohnten Gang ihrer Schritte vernahm, drehte Severus sich irritiert zu Hermione um, die immer noch mit offenem Mund auf der Kommode hockte.

„Wolltest du dich hier noch häuslich einrichten und deinen wohlverdienten Lebensabend hier verbringen oder können wir uns endlich in Sicherheit bringen?"

Man hörte nur noch wie Hermiones Mund sich schloss und ihre Füße auf dem staubigen Verliesboden landeten, bevor sie sich Severus anschloss, der anscheinend im Gegensatz zu ihr, sich hier unten gut zurecht zu finden schien.

Denn nachdem die Mauer hinter ihnen geschlossen war, verlor er keine Zeit und lief zügig durch die kleinen dunklen Gänge, die nur ab und zu durch Fackeln und dem Feuer eines Drachens bedrohlich erhellt wurden.

Hermione war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass sie vor ein paar Tagen, das Verlies nur durch einen glücklichen Zufall gefunden hatte. Währenddessen war sich Severus eigentlich sicher gewesen, dass Hermione mit ihrer Fragestunde außerhalb des Verlieses weitermachen würde, doch anscheinend war sie mehr darauf konzentriert ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren um damit nicht zu riskieren, sich in den nie enden wollenden Gängen zu verlaufen.

Nachdem sie drei Drachen und fünf Kobolden erfolgreich umgangen waren, blieb Severus vor einer kargen Felswand stehen. Ein frischer Luftzug ließ Hermiones Locken auf eine komische Art und Weise tanzen, als sie näher an ihn herantrat.

Fragend schaute sie zu ihm nach oben.

„Bevor du fragst, ja, dass ist unser Weg nach draußen."

Zweifelnd schaute sie nun zwischen der Steinwand und dem anscheinend doch nicht mehr zurechnungsfähigen Zauberer hin und her. Solange bis der Luftzug ihr sehr bekannte Gerüche in die Nase wehte und sie plötzlich verstand.

Gringotts war seit je her einer der sichersten Orte in der magischen Welt, aber das Gebäude besaß keine Aparationssperre im eigentlichen Sinne. In das Gebäude konnte man nicht apparieren, aber wenn man in dem Gebäude eine direkte Luftverbindung nach außen fand, so war das apparieren nach draußen kein Problem.

„Wie hast du dieses Luftloch gefunden?"

„Ich hab es nicht gefunden, ich hab es gemacht. Ich weiß ja nicht was dein Plan vorgesehen hatte, aber ich hatte eigentlich geplant dieses Gebäude irgendwann wieder zu verlassen und habe mir deswegen schon mal einen Fluchtplan zurechtgelegt gehabt."

„Also ich wollte ja eigentlich ganz lässig durch die Vordertür wieder rausspazieren."

„Bereit?" Ohne auf ihr Kommentar einzugehen oder überhaupt auf eine Antwort ihrerseits auf seine Frage zu warten, nahm er ihre Hand und drückte sie fest an sich. Sie sah nur noch ein Funkeln in seinen Augen, dass sie dort noch nie erblickt hatte, aber sie musste sich gestehen, dass es hier durchaus gefiel.

Mit einem leisen plop, der einen Drachen vier Gänge weiter aus seinem schönen Traum riss, waren sie verschwunden. Nun würde er nie erfahren, welche Flügelspanne seine Herzensdame besaß. Frustriert schnaubte er einem gerade vorbeilaufenden Kobold Russ ins Gesicht.

Wie hat es euch gefallen?


	10. Vom Regen in die Traufe Teil 1

Und schon geht die Geschichte in den nächsten Teil. Vielen Dank an die Reviewer^^ *schokokekse verteil*

Sangali: ja ich musste auch lachen bei der Vorstellung von Severus der vor sich selber weglaufen wollte^^

Yuri10: danke^^, ich hoffe dir gefällt dieses Kapitel auch.

Viel spaß beim lesen!

**10. Vom Regen in die Traufe Teil 1**

Lautes Motorengeheule erklang um sie herum, als sie Seit an Seit, inmitten von London wieder das Tageslicht erblickten.

Hupende Autos rasten an ihnen vorbei und wirbelten feinen Staub auf, der Hermione in der Nase kitzelte. Ihre Hände lagen noch immer auf Severus Brust und plötzlich verstand sie, warum der sonst immer auf seine vollständige Robe bestehende Tränkemeister, dieser Tage nur mit einem schwarzen Hemd und dazupassender Hose bekleidet, durch die Gegend lief.

„Muggellondon?" fragte Hermione dennoch in einem verblüfften Ton.

„Wo sonst könnte sich ein Zauberer besser verstecken, als unter einer Schar von Muggeln?"

_Da war was dran._

Bevor sie doch noch von einem Auto erwischt wurden, zog Severus sie schnell in eine abgelegene Gasse. Es wäre auch zu tragisch gewesen, wenn sie beide durch so etwas wie ein Auto ihr Leben hätten lassen müssen, wenn sie vorher unzählige male dem dunklen Lord gegenübergestanden und diese Begegnungen jedes Mal überlebt hatten.

Seine Gedanken waren die perfekte Überleitung zu seiner nächsten Frage.

Was machen wir jetzt? 

Zuallererst sollte er wohl klären ob das wir in seiner Überlegung noch aktuell war. Schließlich waren sie jetzt nicht mehr in einem Verlies eingesperrt und Hermione konnte überall hin gehen wo sie wollte.

„Wirst du zu deinen Freunden zurückkehren?"

„hmmm." Hermione hatte ihn verstanden, doch sie wusste nicht so recht wie sie ihm seine Entscheidung erklären konnte, ohne die Unterhaltung in Bereiche ausufern zu lassen, die definitiv nicht fürs schwimmen ohne Rettungsflügel geeignet waren. Wie zum Beispiel den Kuss den sie beide geteilt hatten und die daraus resultierenden Eingeständnisse, die durch die Aufregung um den Zauberstab von Morgana ein wenig undiskutiert geblieben waren.

Sie wollte und konnte ihn jetzt nicht einfach so den Rücken kehren, aber sie konnte ihn auch schlecht zu Harry und Ron mitnehmen, ohne Tote auf beiden Seiten vermeiden zu können.

Sie brauchte schon ein gutes Argument um diese neuen Entwicklungen den beiden näher zu bringen und sie befand, dass die Vernichtung des dunklen Lords eine sehr beschwichtigende Wirkung haben könnte.

„hmmm?" die rechte Augenbraue von Severus wanderte leicht nach oben.

„Ich glaube wir sollten uns erst um Tom kümmern bevor ich zu Harry und Ron zurück gehe."

Ihr Mund sprach nicht weiter, dafür sprachen ihre Augen bände und ihr Zeigefinger zeigte immer wieder zwischen sie beide hin und her, bis sie endlich den Mut gefasst hatte und weiter sprach.

„Alles andere wäre viel zu kompliziert."

Irgendwie hatte es auch endlich bei Severus klick gemacht und er wusste worauf Hermione anspielte, da er auch so gut es ging die Erwähnung des Kusses noch vermeiden wollte, nickte er einfach und freute sich über die Tatsache, dass sie erstmal bei ihm blieb. Alles andere würde sich schon irgendwie klären.

Aber es war schon ein wenig ironisch, dass sein Privatleben auf einmal kompliziertere Züge annahm, als es wahrscheinlich die Vernichtung des dunklen Lords werden würde. Das Leben hatte einen komischen Humor, den er in manchen Situationen nicht wirklich verstand.

„Gut." Sagte er deswegen nur und das Thema ihres Verbleibs war nun geklärt.

Hermione war froh, dass sie vor ihrem Weggang mit Harry und Ron nie einen genauen Treffpunkt ausgemacht hatte, wann sie wieder zu ihnen stoßen würde. So musste sie sich wenigstens keine Gedanken drüber machen, dass ihre Freunde gerade vor Sorge um sie fast umkamen, wahrscheinlich saßen sie gerade friedlich in irgendeinem Wald und lauschten den neusten Nachrichten aus Rons Funkradio.

Gedankenverloren schaute Severus sich die Gasse etwas genauer an. Drei mit Bretter vernagelten Türen und eine Bank auf der ein Haufen von Druckfrischen Zeitungen abgelegt worden war, die ein Zeitungsbote wahrscheinlich aus Faulheit einfach hier abgelegt hatte.

Severus faltete gerade eine der Zeitungen auseinander, als sein Blick auf das Datum fiel, das in der oberen rechten Ecke aufgedruckt war und plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee.

„hmm, Hermione?"

"Ja?"

"Hättest du etwas dagegen wieder in ein freizügigeres Outfit zu schlüpfen?"

„Die letzten Tage als Bellatrix haben für mehr als ein Leben ausgereicht."

„Du sollst dich auch nicht wieder in Bellatrix verwandeln, schließlich wäre es keine gute Idee, wenn ihr beide euch gegenübersteht und euch gegenseitig mit den Worten „Ich bin die echte!" die haare ausreißt."

„Wie gegenüberstehen? Severus?"

Unruhig stand er auf und suchte die Gasse nach einem geeigneten Objekt aus, er hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht leicht sein würde, sie von seinem zugegebenermaßen etwas wahnwitzigen Plan zu überzeugen.

Endlich hatte er gefunden wonach er gesucht hatte und hob eine zertretene Coladose vom Boden auf. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs hatte er diese in ein wunderschönes Objekt verwandelt, welches er sogleich Hermione zuwarf, die es verblüfft auffing.

Mit großen Augen starrte Hermione die wunderschöne weiße Maske an.

„Ein Maskenball?"

„Um genauer zu sein, der alljährliche Maskenball von Lucius Malfoy."

„Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe, wir entfliehen den langen Krallen der Kobolde nur um vom Vorzimmer der Hölle in die Höhle des Löwens zu gehen?"

„Ja."

Manchmal machte er sie verrückt mit seinen einsilbigen Antworten, die durch seine Bestimmtheit nicht den Hauch eines Einwandes ihrerseits zuließen.

Schmollend und mit zweifelndem Blick sah sie ihn an, was ihn dazu veranlasste, doch eine etwas längere Erklärung abzuliefern.

„Hermione, wenn wir, ich zitiere, Tom in den Arsch treten wollen, dann sollten wir uns auch in der Nähe des selbigen aufhalten, oder?"

Seine unbestreitbare Logik war noch viel schlimmer als seine einsilbigen Antworten.

Die Angst die sie verspürte, als sie daran dachte sich wieder ins Malfoy Manor zu begeben, an den Ort, wo sie vor ein paar Wochen von Bellatrix aufs äußerste gefolterte wurde, ließ sie leicht zittern. Bis ihr plötzlich eine Tatsache ins Auge fiel, die sie von ihrer kleinen Panikattacke ein wenig ablenkte.

Mit einem grinsen auf dem Gesicht wandte sie sich zu Severus.

„Du fragst mich also, ob ich mit dir zum diesem Ball gehe?"

„Ja." Antwortete Severus nun etwas leicht misstrauisch.

„Ihr Slytherins seit wirklich alles andere als mutig. Anstatt mich einfach nach einem Date zu fragen, musst du gleich eine Heldentat wie die Vernichtung des Bösen und die Rettung der Welt vorschieben."

Wortlos drehte Severus sich um und schritt langsam davon.

Frauen! 

_Männer, es macht soviel Spaß sie zu ärgern. _

Wie hat es gefallen? *Teller mit Schokokeksen und ein Krug Milch hinstell* *ja, das ist ein Bestechungsversuch*


	11. Vom Regen in die Traufe Teil 2

Verlies Nummer 5587

Vom Regen in die Traufe Teil 2

Die Sonne neigte sich langsam gen Horizont und warf lange Schatten hinter zwei Personen, die schleichend durch London wanderten. Severus war tief in Gedanken versunken, da er sich auf die Schnelle wenigstens einen halbwegs durchführbaren Plan für ihr nun folgendes Abenteuer zurecht legen wollte und gab somit auch Hermione Zeit über gewisse Dinge nachzudenken.

Ein paar Schritte hinter ihm laufend, gestattete sie sich die letzten zwei Wochen in ihrem Leben Revue passieren zu lassen um vielleicht wenigstens Ansatzweise zu begreifen, wie um Merlins Willen das alles so passieren konnte.

Irgendwie hatte alles seinen Anfang genommen, als sie vor knapp zwei Wochen aus dem Zelt geschlichen war um Harry bei seiner Wache ein bisschen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Doch komischerweise hatte sie ihn nicht an seinem vereinbarten Wachpunkt angetroffen und war kurze Zeit später durch den Wald gestreift um ihren verloren gegangen Freund zu finden.

Als sie Stimmen hörte, versteckte sie sich schnell in ein Gebüsch und beobachtete gebannt die Szene die sich nun vor ihren Augen abspielte. Ron war anscheinend wieder aufgetaucht und hatte Harry vor dem Ertrinken gerettet. Gerade wollte sie schon aus dem Gebüsch hervorspringen um ihren besten Freund freudig zu begrüßen, als sich Harry und Ron schon der Vernichtung des Horkruxe widmeten und eine erschreckende Szenerie vor all ihren Augen entstand.

Wie gebannt verfolgte Hermione wie ein Abbild von ihr, durch Rauch und Schimmer geformt, mit Harry anbändelte um damit Ron zum Aufgeben zu bewegen.

Genau in diesem Moment hätte sie aufspringen müssen um zu ihm hin zu eilen und ihm zu sagen, dass es nicht stimmte, dass diese trügerische Illusion nicht der Wahrheit entsprach und sie nur ihn lieben würde. Doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, sie konnte nicht zu ihrem besten Freund gehen und ihm helfen, da sie ihn nur anlügen würde, wenn sie es wirklich täte.

Dinge die ihr vorher nicht recht bewusst waren, bezogen nun auf einmal eine Stellung, der sie sich unwiderruflich beugte. So drehte sie sich einfach um und verschwand im Wald. Verwirrt. Verängstigt. Unsicher.

Sie hatte immer geahnt, dass Ron in sie verliebt war, sie hatte immer gemerkt, dass alle von ihnen beiden erwarteten irgendwann einmal zusammen zukommen. Gerade nach den Ereignissen im letzten Schuljahr.

Doch sie konnte es nicht.

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen die beiden zurück und trafen auf eine nun mehr sehr verärgerte Hermione. Sie wollte ihm nicht wehtun, aber sie wollte sich auch so gut es ging, von ihm distanzieren. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Ausschlag gebende Punkt gewesen, warum sie damals, bei der wahnwitzigen Idee, dass sie alleine in das Verlies einbrechen sollte, nicht nein gesagt hatte.

Dann war sie auch wirklich in das Verlies eingebrochen, hatte mit ihrem Erzfeind, der sich eher als Freund als Feind rausstellte, Waffenstillstand vereinbart, der sich innerhalb von 24 Stunden zu einem Kuss gemausert hatte, den beide seitdem nicht mehr wirklich thematisiert hatten.

Und nun war sie mit ihrem neuen Verbündeten auf dem Weg um den mächtigsten Schwarzmagischen Zauberer ihrer Zeit einen Strich durch seine Milchmädchenrechnung zu machen.

Manchmal war das Leben doch recht seltsam.

Mit einem irritierten Blick schaute sie auf Severus Rückansicht und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als sie vorhin das Thema dezent in die Richtung des Kusses gelenkt hatte, hatte er ihr zumindest nicht widersprochen.

Doch darüber sollte sie wahrscheinlich erst nachdenken, wenn die eine Sache mit dem Magier und seinen Gefolgsleuten erledigt war und wenn sie die Begegnung mit Harry und Ron überstand ohne das es zu größeren Kollateralschäden kommen würde, wie zum Beispiel dem sofortigen Ableben von Severus.

oOo oOo oOo OoO oOo oOo oOo

Nun standen sie also vor Malfoy Manor, zugegebener Maßen standen sie eher im Gebüsch vor Malfoy Manor und versuchten irgendwie ihre nervösen Glieder davon zu überzeugen, dass ihr gefasster Plan nur wahnwitzig und nicht auch Selbstmordveranlagt war.

Hermione trug diesen Kampf mit sich sehr offensichtlich aus, Severus wirkte dabei wie die Ruhe selbst, jedenfalls äußerlich. Nur das Glimmen in seinen Augen ließ drauf schließen, dass er irgendwie auf seine unmittelbare Zukunft reagierte. Obwohl dieses Glimmen mehr dem Adrenalin zu verdanken war, als irgendwelchen absonderlichen Zukunftsängsten, dafür hing er zu wenig an seinem Leben um sich so eine Schwäche zu erlauben. Nur um Hermione machte er sich zugegebenermaßen etwas Sorgen. Am liebsten hätte er sie hier im Gebüsch warten lassen, doch wie er sie kannte, würde sie sich nicht damit zufriedengeben, die nächsten Stunden die Anzahl der Ahornblättern an den Bäumen zu zählen.

„Wir sollten langsam reingehen."

„Ja."

Fünf Minuten später standen sie immer noch am gleichen Fleck. Severus seufzte.

„Hermione, wir haben den Plan jetzt schon zwei mal durchgesprochen, mehr als Schief gehen kann es schließlich nicht."

_Will er mich beruhigen oder meine Nervosität steigern?_

Zweifelnd schaute sie zu ihm nach oben. Beinahe hätte sie seinen Ich-hebe-eine-Augenbraue-weil-das-cool-aussieht-Blick imitiert. Nun war sie es die einen seufzenden Ton von sich gab.

„Und du meinst wirklich das mich dort keiner erkennt?" Wieder schaute sie an sich herunter und musste schon zugeben, das Severus ganze Arbeit mit ihrem Kleid geleistet hatte. Der Mann der Zeit seines Lebens, mit den gleichem Gewand durch eben erwähntes Leben stiefelte, hätte sie weniger Geschmack zugetraut.

Ihr Kleid war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten schwarz, bodenlang, wobei ein Schlitz sich von ihrem rechten Träger bis zum Boden erstreckte und darunter ein spitzenbesetztes sehr kurzes Kleid zum Vorschein kam. Abgerundet wurde ihre Erscheinung, durch eine schwarze, mit federn besetzte Maske, die ihre Augen verdeckte. Ihr Haar war zu einem festen Knoten nach hinten gesteckt.

„Glaub mir, um dich zu erkennen, müssten die Leute erst einmal auf die Idee kommen, dass du einfach so auf einen Maskenball der Malfoys spazierst, in Begleitung deines verhassten ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessors und du weißt, dass die meisten Leute auf der Feier, dir noch nie persönlich begegnet sind."

Indem Punkt stimmte sie mit ihm überein, aber dennoch gab es mindestens 3 Personen in dem Raum, die sie nur all zu gut kannte und dies mussten natürlich auch noch die gefährlichsten sein.

Die Sekunden verstrichen, bis sich Hermione irgendwie zusammennahm und ihren Ängsten gegenübertreten wollte. Severus hatte ja irgendwie recht, schlimmer als die Vernichtung der magischen Gesellschaft konnte es ja nicht werden und es hatte ja noch nie jemand behauptet, dass die Rettung der Welt ein einfaches Unterfangen wäre.

Zögerlich griff sie seine Hand und beide traten aus dem Schatten heraus in den wärmenden Kerzenschein von vervielfachten Lampions, die durch den Vorgarten schwebten, wie unheilvolle Geister, die das Ende der Welt prophezeiten.

Wieder einmal lief sie etwas staksig auf ihren hochhackigen Schuhe über das raue Pflaster, wieder einmal verteufelte sie den Erfinder dieses Schuhwerks, wieder einmal nahm sie sich vor, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit Nein zu sagen.

Vorsichtig bewegten sie sich durch die gerade angekommene Menge an Hexen und Zauberer, die wie sie auf die offen stehenden Tore vom Manor zusteuerten. Severus Hand ruhte dabei die ganze Zeit schützend und zur Vorwärtsbewegung drängend auf ihrem Rücken und sandte von dort Konzentrationsschädliche Schwingungen in ihren Magen, der sich immer mehr und mehr mit Schmetterlingen füllte.

Das Anwesen der Malfoy war gerade für muggelstämmige Hexen wie Hermione, schwer mit einem Satz zu beschreiben. Dieses wurde noch dadurch verstärkt, dass sie die letzten Tage in einem kleinen schäbigen Verlies verbracht hatte.

Langsam näherten sie sich dem großen Tanzsaal, am Rande der Tanzfläche wollte Hermione schon stehen bleiben, doch anscheinend verfolgte Severus einen gänzlich anderen Plan, da er sie immer noch weiterschob und bald ihre Hand ergriff und sich ihr zuwandte.

„Ich dachte wir hätten etwas wichtigeres zutun, als zu tanzen." meinte Hermione in einem erstickten Tonfall zu ihm um sich irgendwie aus der Misere zu retten, da tanzen etwas war, worüber sie noch nicht einmal in Büchern gelesen hatte.

„Das dient nur zu unserer Tarnung, liebes." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Genau in diesem Moment verabschiedete sich ihre Konzentration für einen Kurzurlaub auf den Malediven und war verschwunden.

Etwas tapsig versuchte Hermione wenigstens ihm nicht all zu oft auf die Füße zu treten und irgendwie ihre Fähigkeit sich zu konzentrieren zurückzuerlangen. Beide Vorhaben blieben Vergebens, was Severus nur mit einem sehr zufriedenen Grinsen registrierte.

Jedes mal wenn er Hermione herumwirbelte, hielt er in der Menge Ausschau nach einem gewissen Platinblonden Zauberer und seiner Gemahlin. Nach etwa fünf Drehungen hatte er sie genau am anderen Ende des Saales erspäht und lenkte währenddessen Hermione immer mehr Richtung Buffett. Weit weg von Lucius Malfoy.

Das endlos erscheinende Lied war irgendwann verklungen und Hermione fand sich keine Sekunden später, etwas schwindelig auf den Beinen, neben dem Buffet wieder.

„Bleib bitte einfach hier stehen, ich werde mich in der Zwischenzeit etwas umsehen und versuch bitte die paar Minuten am Leben zu bleiben."

_Pff, was denkt er sich, dass ich mich gleich dem nächst besten Todesser an den Hals schmeiße und meinen Wunsch auf ein verkürztes Leben äußere?_

Bevor sie wieder anfangen würden zu streiten, entschloss sich Hermione auf seinen Kommentar einfach nur zu nicken und ihm dabei zu beobachteten, wie er mit einem zweifelnden Blick hinter einer Säule verschwand.

Nun hatte auch Hermione mehr Zeit sich mit ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung etwas vertraut zu machen. Das Buffet sah recht lecker aus, doch dem Umstand ihrer Anwesenheit war es zu verdanken, dass sie momentan eher jegliche Art von Nahrung verweigerte.

Frustriert drehte sie dem Buffet den Rücken zu und beobachtete stattdessen nun die tanzende Menge. Ein bizarres Stimmengewirr halte durch den Saal, als mehrere Paare sehr ausgelassen tanzten.

Hermiones Nervosität vielleicht doch noch erkannt zu werden, nahm mit jeder Sekunde ab, da niemand von ihr Notiz zu nehmen schien.

Ein Seitenblick nach links und ihr Atem stockte. Keine geringere als Bellatrix Lestrange stand in etwa fünf Meter neben ihr in der Weltgeschichte herum und unterhielt sich feixend mit zwei anderen Frauen, die Hermione höchstwahrscheinlich noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte.

Bellatrix lange Haare schwangen in der Luft umher, als sie wegen irgendetwas leicht ihren Kopf schüttelte. Es war ein komisches Gefühl sie so zu sehen, nicht nur, weil sie langsam bezweifelte sich an Severus bitte halten zu können, sondern viel mehr, weil noch vor ein paar Stunden genau die gleichen Haare um ihre eigenen Schultern geschwungen waren.

_Gruselig_.

Unsicher was sie nun tun sollte, machte sie erst ein paar Schritte in die andere Richtung, bis ihr wieder die Frage einfiel, auf die Severus im Verlies keine rechte Antwort gewusst hatte.

_Wusste Bellatrix von Morganas Zauberstab? _

Ohne länger darüber nachzudenken, bewegte sie sich wieder ein paar Schritte vorwärts, in der scheinbaren Sicherheit sich wiegend, dass sie eine Maske trug, näherte sie sich immer mehr ihrem Ziel.

Kurz bevor sie die tratschende Gruppe erreicht hatte, wurde sie von irgendwem unsanft am Arm zurückgezogen. Diese Person beugte sich zu ihr herunter und flüsterte ihr verärgert ins Ohr: „Was meinte ich vorher, hinsichtlich deiner Selbstmörderischen Tendenzen?"

„Ich wollte ihr doch nur eine Frage stellen!" zischte sie ihm entgegen.

Immer noch zog er sie mit sich, weil er im gleichen Moment auch Lucius sah, der ihn anscheinend in der Menge entdeckt hatte und sich nun schnellen Schrittes auf das ungewöhnliche Paar zu bewegte.

„Irgendwann wird dir deine Wissbegierigkeit noch dein Leben kosten. Du solltest wirklich lernen auch mit unbeantworteten Fragen, dein Leben weiterzuleben."

„Wenn alle so wie du denken würden, dann würde es keine fortschrittlichen Menschen mehr geben."

Severus Schritte beschleunigten sich, als er sie endlich aus dem Saal buxiert hatte und sie geradewegs in den nächsten Raum scheuchte. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes legte er einen Schallschutzzauber über den Raum, sodass die Tür lautlos hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel.

Keine Sekunde später betrat Lucius den Flur und ging geradewegs an der Tür vorbei, auf der Suche nach seinem liebenswerten Giftmischer und dessen geheimnisvollen Begleitung.

Severus und Hermione standen unterdessen in einer Besenkammer und funkelten sich wütend an.

„Eine Besenkammer?" _Und schon wieder landen wir in einem kleinen engen Raum ... _

„Ich bezweifle stark, dass Lucius heute noch einen Putzfimmel entwickeln wird. Demnach befinden wir uns wohl am sichersten Ort im Malfoy Manor."

Auch er war nicht sonderlich begeistert nun ihr festzusitzen, denn nun würde ihr wahnwitziger Plan nur noch eine Spur waghalsiger werden.

„Und außerdem gibt es noch eine kleine Planänderung. Tom veranstaltet im Keller eine kleine Privatparty. Ergo, er ist schon längst anwesend. "

Unsicher schaute Hermione nun zu Severus, jegliche Verstimmung war mitsamt ihrer normalen Hautfarbe aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Sie schluckte schwer.

Ihr Plan hatte nämlich vorgesehen, erst die Seelenteile von Tom zu suchen, finden und zu zerstören und danach sich ihm zu stellen, da er durch das plötzliche fehlen vom Großteil seiner Seele wahrscheinlich alarmiert zu Quelle der Zerstörung appariert wäre.

Nun war er in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe.

„Und was nun?" fragte Hermione mit erstickter Stimme.

Etwas zuversichtlicher musterte Severus das Oberlicht, dass diesen Raum mit dem Flur verband. Sie wird mich für völlig übergeschnappt halten, wenn ich ihr von meiner Idee erzähle, obwohl Idee ist schon zuviel des gutes, es als unsere einzige Alternative zu bezeichnen, trifft den Kern wohl besser.

„Wir tun einfach das gleiche, wie im Verlies."

„Was?" _Jetzt hat er wohl vollends den Verstand verloren._

„Na, ich spreche einen Accio und wir warten ab was passiert."

„Und du glaubst, dass das funktioniert?"

Nein! „Ja."

„Und du glaubst, dass es keinem auffallen wird, wenn ihr einfach so Toms Seele durch den Hausflur schwebt?"

Nein! „Es ist die einzige Alternative die wir haben und ich werde ein Unsichtbarkeitsspruch mit dem Accio verbinden."

„Du weißt aber schon, das Dinge die Unsichtbar sind trotzdem noch existent sind und somit auch einfach jemanden an den Kopf fliegen können?"

Ja! „Ja."

„Wie vor zwei Sekunden erwähnt, es ist unsere einzige Alternative und du musst bedenken, dass es nur noch zwei Gegenstände sind und irgendwie hab ich mal Gerüchteweise vernommen, dass es auf unserer Welt so etwas wie Glück geben soll."

„Glück?" _Mit etwas Glück kommen wir ihr wieder in einem Stück raus und nicht verteilt in mehreren Mülltüten. _

Wenn Hermione in den letzten Tagen etwas gelernt hatte, dann war es die Erkenntnis, dass Severus in den meisten Lebenslagen zu einer Sturheit fähig war, die sogar jedem Ziegenbock vor Neid erblassen lassen würde und irgendwie kam ihr auch keine Idee, wie sie seine Schnapsidee hätten umgehen können.

Mit einem unsicheren Nicken gab Hermione dann letztendlich doch noch die Zustimmung zu seinem Plan und Severus verlor keine weitere Zeit den Zauber zu sprechen, solange er sich noch selbst davon überzeugen konnte, dass er gerade nicht ihr Leben und das Leben der ganzen magischen Gesellschaft aufs Spiel setzte.

Die Luft wirbelte durch den Raum und entwich aus dem Oberlicht hinaus in den Flur. Nun mussten sie warten, wer zuerst ankam die Horkruxe oder Tom höchstpersönlich.

_Lieber Merlin, ..._

oOo oOo oOo OoO oOo oOo oOo

Mit ausladenen Bewegungen schwang Albus seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft, von weitem wie auch vom nahen wirkte er wie eine Dirigent in der wichtigsten Aufführung seines Lebens und irgendwie traf diese Beobachtung auch den wahren Kern der Realität.

Denn Albus lenkte die verschiedenen Seelenteile durch Malfoy Manor und versuchte dabei so gut es ging Kollateralschaden zu vermeiden.

„Huch!"

Eine Mingvase aus der fünften Dynastie Chinas fiel in einem Unachtsamen Moment Albus Zerstreutheit zum Opfer.

Eigentlich war das, was er gerade tat im Himmel strengstens verboten, da er die Menschen zwar beobachten durfte, nachdem er ein Haufen Papiere eingereicht hatte, doch er durfte nicht in ihr Leben eingreifen oder ihnen gar helfen.

Doch er hatte seinen Schutzengel mit einer Tüte Zitronendrops ins Zuckerkoma geschickt und sich somit einen halben Tag Freiheit verschafft.

Grinsend vollführte er mit Rowenas Diadem ein Looping.

oOo oOo oOo OoO oOo oOo oOo

Nach ein paar Minuten flog der erste Horkrux in Severus Hand und er musste sich wahrlich eines seiner Ich-habs-doch-gewusst-Grinsen verkneifen. Vorallem, da er selbst nicht an ein glimpfliches Ende seiner einzigen Alternative geglaubt hatte.

Hermione beobachtete weiterhin gebannt das Oberlicht als auch schon der zweite Horkrux seinen Weg zu ihnen fand.

Erleichtert lächelten sie sich an, als es plötzlich an ihrer Tür klopfte.


	12. Verdrängung?

Vielen vielen Dank an Mortianna's Morgana und lli für die Reviews! *schokokekse verteil* ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich immer darüber freue!

Und vielen Dank an meine Beta Jane-Higgins *Muffin rüberschieb* *knuddel*

Ich wünsche allen viel Spaß beim lesen!

12. Verdrängung gehört nicht zu den alternativen Lösungsvorschlägen ... schade

Noch einmal hörten sie das hämmernde Geräusch, welches beinahe im Stande war, ihre klopfenden Herzen zu übertönen. Schnell verkleinerte Severus die Horkruxe und lies sie geschwind in seinen Umhang gleiten, als sie auch schon dazu verdammt waren, zu beobachten, wie die Türklinge langsam heruntergedrückt wurde.

Mit angehaltenem Atem versteckte sich Hermione leicht hinter Severus.

Nun kann es wirklich nicht mehr schlimmer kommen!

Es wäre auch viel zu einfach gewesen ... 

Als die Tür sich immer weiter öffnete und einen unheimlichen, die letzte Stunde hat geschlagen, Lichtschein in die kleine Kammer warf, atmete Hermione scharf ein, als sie sah, wer da gerade in ihr heimliches Versteck hereingeplatzt war.

Ich revidiere, es kann immer schlimmer kommen ...

Ein schwarzhaariger Zauberer stolperte in die Kammer und sah sich verunsichert um, fast schien es, als würde er nicht genau wissen, wie er hier hergekommen war.

Hermione war die erste die ihre Stimme wieder fand, „Harry?"

„Was machen sie denn hier?" schnauzte Severus ihn an um wenigstens ein bisschen sein erlittenen Anspannung ein Ventil zu geben.

Nun schien auch Harry langsam wieder ein Auge für seine Umgebung bekommen zu haben und stürzte sich schreiend auf Severus. Dieser hatte nämlich vorübergehend vergessen, dass nur Hermione über seine Loyalität bescheid wusste und diese Information noch nicht bis zum dem Tagespropheten durchgesickert war.

Überrascht von der Unbeherrschtheit seines Gegenübers, versuchte Severus ihn mit Händen und Füßen aufzuhalten und ihm irgendwie den Zauberstab aus der Hand zu schlagen. Dies war gewisser Maßen mehr als unnötig, da Harry blind vor Wut einfach mit seinen Fäusten auf Severus einschlug.

„Hört auf ihr beiden!" schrie Hermione und schritt energisch dazwischen.

„Hermione?", rief Harry entgeistert auf als er nach hinten gegen die Tür stolperte.

Soviel zu dem Thema das mich keiner erkennt.

Unsicher schaute Harry zwischen dem dunklen bösen Zauberer und seiner besten Freundin hin und her. Selbst ihm entging es nicht, dass hier anscheinend gerade größere Dinge passierten, die er sich nur schwer vorstellen konnte.

„Nun da sie sich wieder beruhigt zu haben scheinen, sind Sie jetzt vielleicht in der Lage, mir meine Frage zufriedenstellend zu beantworten. Was um Merlinswillen machen sie hier?" zischte Severus, der sich gerade mit der linken Hand über seine blutende Unterlippe fuhr.

Fast wollte Harry ihm entgegnen, dass er nicht mehr sein Lehrer war und er gar nichts mehr von ihm zu erwarten hätte, außer vielleicht die Vernichtung des dunklen Lords. Da irgendetwas tief in ihm drin, mit einer leisen piepsigen Stimme, aber sagte, dass es wahrscheinlich sogar damit zu tun hätte, sperrte er nach etlichen Bedenksekunden, endlich seinen Mund auf.

„Ron und ich sind auf der Suche nach dem nächsten Horkrux."

„Und Sie denken, dass der dunkle Lord, kleine schummrige Kammern mit Besendekor als Versteck für seine Seele bevorzugen würde?" Wenngleich das hier wirklich der passende Ort für seine verdorbene Seele wäre.

„Nein.", knirschte Harry unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Ich weiß selbst nicht warum ich hier her gekommen bin."

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete Severus abschätzig den Jungen, dem er wenigstens ein bisschen mehr Intelligenz zugetraut hätte, als einfach so ohne Sinn und Verstand durch Malfoy Manor zu streifen, als plötzlich ein eher unwillkommener Gedanke in seinem Gehirn um Einlass bat.

„Oh, nein." kam es Severus nur über die Lippen, als der Gedanke sich ausreichend erklärt hatte.

Hermione und Harry starrten verwirrt zu ihm nach oben.

Oh nein? Er sollte wirklich mal seinen Wortschatz für katastrophale Situationen überdenken, was würde er denn sagen, wenn Voldemort doch stärker ist, als wir uns in unserem schönen Plan zusammengereimt haben, vielleicht uppps?

Doch mitten in ihrem Gedanken, schien auch sie die Erkenntnis eher unvorbereitet zu treffen, sodass sie nach paar Sekunden anscheinend Severus Meinung teilte.

„Oh, nein!" flüsterte sie vor sich hin.

Harry der mittlerweile der einzige in diesem Raum war, bei dem die Erleuchtung noch ausgeblieben war, machte sich langsam wirklich sorgen.

„Könnte vielleicht einer auch mich aufklären?" fragte Harry in die Grabesstille hinein, die sich langsam über den Raum gelegt hatte.

Da Severus anscheinend nicht gewillt war, schlechte Nachrichten zu überbringen, raffte Hermione ihre Schulter und trat einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Severus hatte gerade einen Aufrufezauber über die Horkruxe gesprochen." Mitten in ihrer Erklärung hielt Hermione inne, als sie in die immer größer werdenden Augen von Harry blickte.

Nachdem er sich von seinem ersten Schock erholt hatte, dass Hermione ihren gefürchteten verabscheuten Lehrer mit seinem Vornamen betitelt hatte, sank langsam die wichtigere Information in seinen Geist. Und nun war er der dritte im Bunde, der sich der vorgebrachten Meinung ohne größere Vorbehalte anschloss.

„Oh, nein." Leichenblass starrte Harry auf einen umgedrehten Eimer.

„Nun da die Sachlage ausreichend emotional quittiert worden ist, sollten wir überlegen was als nächstes zu tun ist."

Erst kneifen und dann mürrisches Wetter verbreiten.

„Sie haben doch einen Plan?" ,quiekte Harry. Nach einem undeutbaren Blick von Severus fügte er noch ein leises „Sir." hinterher. Woraufhin Severus nur mit den Augen rollte.

„Nun ist wahrlich keine Zeit für Höflichkeiten Potter, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass meine Vorhersage in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr wahr werden soll, nur das diesmal wohl Hermione es sein wird, die sie in einer Papiertüte irgendwohin befördert."

Harry schluckte schwer, während er immer noch versuchte, diese eine Sache mit den Vornamen zu verdrängen.

„Also haben sie noch keinen Plan?" fragte Harry mittlerweile zu einem Gnom zusammengeschrumpft. Jedenfalls Gefühlsmäßig.

Nachdem er den zweiten noch-eine-dumme-Frage-ihrerseits-und-ich-bastel-die-Papiertüte-höchstpersönlich von Severus kassiert hatte, wandte sich Harry an Hermione.

„Könntest du mir bitte erklären, was du hier machst?"

Sie wusste, dass die Frage irgendwann kommen würde, auch wenn sie immer noch gehofft hatte, dass Severus ihn länger auf Trab halten würde, um ihm von den offensichtlichen Dingen abzulenken. Aber mittlerweile war sie es ja gewöhnt falsch zu liegen.

„Kannst du dich noch an eure Idee mit mir und dem Verlies erinnern?" flüsterte Hermione.

„Ja." flüsterte Harry zurück.

„Tja, es sind ein paar unvorhergesehene Dinge passiert, die etwas zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würden, um sie ins rechte Licht zu rücken. Vertrau uns einfach, Harry!"

„Gibts keine Kurzfassung?" drängelte er weiter.

Hermione seufzte.

„Severus ist gut und in Besitz von Morganas Zauberstab."

„Gibts noch ne Kurzfassung 2.0 mit ein wenig mehr Wörtern?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll, doch nachdem Hermione ihm einen Hermione-Severus 2.0 Blick zugeworfen hatte, hielt er lieber seinen Mund.

Morganas Zauberstab? Er wusste nicht warum ihm gerade die ganzen Merlinfilme einfielen, die er damals heimlich durchs Schlüsselloch geschaut hatte. Doch da war auch immer eine Rede von einer gewissen Hexe, namens Morgana gewesen.

„Morgana hat wirklich existiert?" entschlüpfte Harry nun doch noch eine Frage.

„Ja." kam es wie aus einem Munde von Severus und Hermione. Ersteres am Rande der Genervtheit und zweites mit einem warnenden Unterton.

Die Sache wurde ihm langsam immer unheimlicher. Nicht nur, dass er verdauen musste, dass er anscheinend ein Seelenteil von Voldemort beherbergte, womit endlich seine Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen einen Sinn ergab, nein er befand sich auch noch in der Gesellschaft von Mister Übellaunig und seiner besten Freundin, die eben genannten Severus nannte. Die Luft war ihm nun eindeutig zu feindselig und somit entschloss er sich kurzerhand, sich abzuseilen.

„Ich sollte langsam zurück gehen, nicht das Ron noch irgendetwas dummes anstellt."

„Wir mir scheint, sind sie doch dazu in der Lage, einmal mitzudenken, anstatt andere mit ihren Fragen vom selbigen abzuhalten. Zu schade, dass ich ihnen keine Punkte mehr geben kann, dafür dass sie das offensichtliche so treffend formuliert haben." sagte Severus.

Trotzig wollte Harry schon etwas erwidern, als er sah, wie Hermione Severus in die Rippen knuffte. Auch wenn dieser daraufhin noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte, war es Harry eine ausreichende Genugtuung. Die Tatsache, dass Snape Hermione, dass einfach so durchgehen lies, wurde genau wie all die anderen Sachen in die hinterste Ecke seines Geistes verbannt.

„Bevor sie gehen, sollte wir noch einen Treffpunkt ausmachen, da wir nun im Besitz der übrigen Horkruxe sind, können und sollten wir die Sache, wie geplant, heute hinter uns bringen."

„Welche Sache?" fragte Harry.

„Die Sache, die sich mit dem Ableben des dunklen Lords auseinandersetzt und somit das Potenzial hat die ganze magische wie nichtmagische Welt zu retten. Vor ein paar Minuten, sind sie ja der Einladung gefolgt, dem Spektakel aus der ersten Reihe beizuwohnen. Ich nehme an, sie wollen sich nicht um ihre Anwesenheitspflicht drücken, oder irre ich mich etwa?" flüsterte Severus bedrohlich leise.

„Wenn ihnen bis dahin ein Plan bezüglich meines nicht Ablebens eingefallen ist, können sie höchstpersönlich mein Ticket entwerten." antwortete Harry kleinlauter als geplant.

„Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun und nun bewegen sie sich besser aus meinem Blickfeld, bevor ich meine Meinung vielleicht doch noch ändere. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde am Ende des Flures, seien sie pünktlich und vergessen sie nicht ihren Freund mitzubringen."

Ihm war gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dem Menschen sein Leben anzuvertrauen, der mit seinen Händen, schon unzählige Leben vorher genommen hatte. Nervös blickte Harry zu Hermione und wollte sie mit nach draußen ziehen, als Severus sich noch einmal zu Wort meldete.

„Sie bleibt hier, es ist glaub ich in ihrem Sinne, wenn zwei des denken fähige Menschen, versuchen ihr Leben zu retten."

Widerwillig musste Harry ihm recht geben, als er sich auch schon umdrehte und zur Tür hinaus verschwand.

Wieder mit ihm allein schaute Hermione zu Severus.

„Wie sieht dein Plan aus?" fragte sie ihn ohne größere Umschweife, „und was ist so gefährlich daran, dass Harry es nicht hören durfte?"

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, seit ihr doch in dem Besitz der Heiligtümer des Todes, oder?"

„Ja ... . Meinst du dein Plan wird funktionieren?"

„Ich hoffe es." seufzte Severus.

* * * ôO * * *

wie hat es euch gefallen?


End file.
